<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Get Complicated by The_Hopefull_Pessimist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567949">Things Get Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hopefull_Pessimist/pseuds/The_Hopefull_Pessimist'>The_Hopefull_Pessimist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chloe Kane [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, magic is bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hopefull_Pessimist/pseuds/The_Hopefull_Pessimist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Masters were an organization charged with protecting history from rogue time travelers, but they were destroyed. Under the leadership of Beta Rip Hunter we have taken up their mantle. Sara Lance, Alpha, former member of the League of Assassins, Chloe Kane, Omega, a sorceress, Dr. Raymond Palmer... Alpha The Atom, The Arsonist... Alpha Mick Rory, and Firestorm... The merged super form of Beta Jefferson Jackson and myself, Beta Martin Stein. We are the only ones left to protect history. We are The Legends of Tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chloe Kane [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Time Masters were an organization charged with protecting history from rogue time travelers, but they were destroyed. Under the leadership of Beta Rip Hunter we have taken up their mantle. Sara Lance, Alpha, former member of the League of Assassins, Chloe Kane, Omega, a sorceress, Dr. Raymond Palmer... Alpha The Atom, The Arsonist... Alpha Mick Rory, and Firestorm... The merged super form of Beta Jefferson Jackson and myself, Beta Martin Stein. We are the only ones left to protect history. We are The Legends of Tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>Sara fastened the necklace around the queen’s neck, “It's beautiful, Your Grace.”</p><p>The queen turned in her seat, “As is yours. Who gave it to you?” She asked Sara about her necklace.</p><p>“My sister.”</p><p>“And yours.” She asked me as I moved over to where she was sitting in front of Sara. </p><p>I glanced down at my necklace, “a friend,” I said, remembering the day Jason gave it to me.</p><p>“You both speak of them as if they are gone. I hate to see ladies so beautiful, so sad.” she said moving to stand behind Sara dragging her hand along Sara’s arm enticingly.</p><p>“Your husband…” Sara started.</p><p>“Enjoys the company of his male courtiers.” She said, turning to move my hair over my shoulder as she caressed my neck with her other hand. “Your grace…” I sighed before she practically purred, “Why should I be denied similar... pleasures? Especially those of such a pretty little omega.”</p><hr/><p>Sara and I rushed, barely decent, out of the Queen’s chambers to meet up with the rest of the team, “What's going on? Who are you people?” The king was shouting.</p><p>“I believe the Queen is waiting for you in her bedroom,” Sara said hurriedly curtseying to the king.</p><p>Jax looked us up and down before saying, “And I'll bet she's all warmed up for you.”</p><p>“Shut your mouth, Jax, or I'll cut your eyes out and feed 'em to you,” Sara hissed at him.</p><p>I glared at him adding, “I say we take his tongue.”</p><p>“I believe our work here is done.”</p><hr/><p>“Put another successful mission down in the books.” Ray said happily as we walked into the Waverider, “Where are we off to next?”</p><p>Stein started in, “Gideon and I have calculated a 96% likelihood of another aberration in Bhopal, 1912.”</p><p>“Why can't it be Aruba, 2016?” Mick asked, waving around his hat before he split off.</p><p>“For real. We've been going non-stop for the past six months.” Jax said agreeing with Mick.</p><p>I added tiredly, “Yeah, I for one could really use a break.”</p><p>“Nobody wants to address the fact that Cardinal Richelieu's men were armed with laser guns?” Sara brought up.</p><p>“Clearly provided to them by a time pirate or some-such.” Stein inferred.</p><p>Jax started, “Ah, Grey's right. We need to find out who so…”</p><p>“You can get another chance of destroying the very history that you're supposed to be protecting?” Rip asked, interrupting Jax.</p><p>“Ah, I knew I forgot something... The part where Rip tells us everything that we did wrong.” Ray said, huh did someone teach him how to be sarcastic.</p><p>Rip started in on his lecture, “As in seducing the Queen of France just before she's supposed to conceive the country's greatest hope for the future?” He said looking straight at Sara and I.</p><p>I felt myself flush before leaning into Sara who defended our tryst, “She seduced us.”</p><p>Rip continued as if we hadn’t spoken, “All wrong, as in violating our policy of not using super powers in front of people?”</p><p>“They had laser guns,” Jax defended himself.</p><p>“At least I didn't screw up this time,” Mick said.</p><p>“That is truly an accomplishment,” I said sarcastically.</p><p>Rip walked over to Mick and reached into his pocket, “Ahem,” he cleared his throat having pulled out a gold chain.</p><p>“Stealing's not screwing up.”</p><hr/><p>The whole team was gathered around the main console in the renovated bridge looking over the information on the newest aberration. “Wow, someone just blew up New York,” Jax exhaled shocked.</p><p>“During World War II. Think we can all guess who that someone is,” Sara snarked from her place.</p><p>I raised my voice, “Three guesses and the first two don’t count.”</p><p>“Nazis. I hate Nazis,” Mick grunted, I pressed into his side releasing comforting pheromones.</p><p>Rip sighed as he said, “Aided by some sort of time traveling ally, obviously.”</p><p>“Wait, does that mean the Allied forces lost the war?” Stein asked in concern.</p><p>Jax asked a follow up question before someone could answer, “In which case, why aren't we speaking German right now?”</p><p>“Because we're in the temporal zone.” Ray answered. That doesn’t really answer the question.</p><p>Rip hastily added, “And because it takes time for the consequences of an aberration... even one as cataclysmic as this one, to ripple throughout time.”</p><p>Sara stood up straight and asked the most important question, “So how much time do we have to stop it?”</p><p>“Isn't traveling to that particular time precisely what Rex Tyler told us not to do?” Rip asked increasingly agitated.</p><p>I moved forward releasing calming pheromones, “Yes it is, but can we really afford not to,” I asked the omega in me desiring to stay far from the potential threat to us in 1942.</p><p>Ray reminded us, “It's not like there are Time Masters left to stop it.”</p><p>Stein spoke in our defense, “Miss Lance and Miss Kane are right, we are history's last line of defense.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Jax spoke.</p><p>Mick spoke up, “I'd rather die than speak German.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “That’s besides the point, the important thing is that we can’t let the Nazis bomb New York no matter the risk to us.” That would drastically change our history, could change my family's history.</p><p>Rip sighed and moved away from the console, “Best case scenario,” he said, turning back to us, “let's assume that Mr. Tyler is wrong and we all end up not dying in 1942. What if, in endeavoring to save New York, we make things worse?”</p><p>Stein spoke up angrily, “What could be worse than a genocidal fascist nuclear-armed super power?”</p><p>“Relax, Captain. We got this.” Sara tried to reassure Rip patting him before walking out.</p><hr/><p>We walked through Central Park in fancy 40s clothes, “So how do we find Einstein in a city of 7 million people,” Stein asked.</p><p>Ray answered, “Well, we just look for the physicist with the crazy white hair. I mean the other one,” I laughed at his unintended crack at Stein.</p><p>“According to Gideon, there's a cocktail party at Columbia this evening.” Rip explained where he would be.</p><p>Mick looked up hearing something that caught his attention, “Cocktail party? Means booze. Where is it?”</p><p>Rip turned towards Mick, “At Columbia, I just... Why does no one ever listen to me?”</p><p>“It’s because we’ve gotten so used to tuning you out when you lecture us,” I said placatingly.</p><hr/><p>“Never been to a nerd party before,” Mick said looking around.</p><p>“You mean a physics symposium,” Stein tried to correct.</p><p>Mick reiterated, “Nerd party.”</p><p>“I’ve been to similar events, and I can say with certainty that it’s no more interesting than a charity gala,” I surmised quickly grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.</p><p>“Keep your eyes open.” Rip called pulling our attention to the mission, “We're sure to be in the company of German spies.”</p><p>The professor looked around before his eyes settled in one place, “Th-th-that's him. The greatest mind the world has ever known,” he said in awe.</p><p>We watched as Einstein tried to feel up one of the women he had just walked up to, “Ha ha! I like him. He's a pig,” Mick laughed.</p><p>“That he is,” I mumbled, swapping my empty glass for a new one.</p><p>Rip turned to look back at us, “I just found our spies,” he said, nodding to a group of men in military uniforms that were just a little too perfect.</p><p>“Them,” the professor asked confused.</p><p>Rip elaborated for the less observant among us, “Notice their uniforms. The stitching on the lapels, it's exquisite.”</p><p>“You mean to say fake,” Stein translated.</p><p>Stein led Mick over to where Einstein was chatting up the two women he had approached. Stein tried to entice him with science talk driving away the women he was talking to. Mick circled around to stand behind Einstein, “What do you two think you're doing,” he asked dismayed at having been cockblocked.</p><p>“We have to get you out of here, your life is in danger,” Stein tried to explain as he and Mick started to usher him away.</p><p>“This is why I never travel without my security detail,” he protested.</p><p>I quickly walked over, and held out my hand to interrupt, “Professor, I’m sure things would be a little more interesting if we take a walk,” I said, smiling up at him coyly releasing subtly seductive pheromones.</p><p>He calmed looking down at me he held out his arm for me to take, “So where shall we go?”</p><p>I smirked at Einstein and the boys, “I have just the place.”</p><hr/><p>“So, while we were busy safeguarding Professor Einstein…” Rip said as he paced the study.</p><p>Sara finished for him, “The Nazis were busy kidnapping his ex.”</p><p>“Her name is Mileva Maric, she's a fellow nuclear physicist,” Stein explained.</p><p>“Who, let me guess, had no one guarding her,” Rip drawled.</p><p>Stein elaborated, “Yes, Einstein's collaborations with Ms. Maric was a closely guarded secret between the two of them.”</p><p>I interrupted, “Or he, like many men before and after him, didn't want to admit a woman, especially an Omega, had helped him.” So typical.</p><p>Rip rubbed his forehead as he stopped pacing, “A secret that the Germans apparently knew, so unless we can determine where they're keeping her while she manufactures their bomb…” he trailed off.</p><p>Ray walked in and finished, “If I had to guess, I'd say she's with Damien Darhk's uranium.”</p><p>Stein spoke quietly, “Damien Darhk? As in…”</p><p>“The man who murdered your sister.” I looked up as Rip asked, turning to Sara, </p><p>“How is Damien Darhk even alive in 1942?” Stein asked, amazed as Sara hunched over the table.</p><p>Ray spoke looking over at Sara, “Thanks to the Lazarus Pit, he hardly ages. Sara's kind of an expert on Damien Darhk.” Oh this is going to be good.</p><p>I leaned back as Sara picked up her head to glare at Ray, “Drop it, Ray.”</p><p>Ray continued on despite Sara’s implied threat, “I'm sorry, but while you were all saving Einstein, Sara was off on her own secret side mission to kill Laurel's killer in the past.”<br/>They went back and forth sniping at each other, their Alpha instincts pushing them to establish a pecking order, “And I suppose you never thought about saving your fiancée?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course I did, but I never did it, because it's against the rules.” And Ray once again proves he is a boy scout through and through.</p><p>“What rules? We're not Time Masters, there are no rules.”</p><p>“Well, if there were, there'd certainly be one about lying to your team.”</p><p>“Listen to yourself. Look, we get it, you're perfect. Always the Boy Scout, aren't you, Raymond?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I could say the same thing about you being an assassin.”</p><p>“Well, if we're being honest, then let me get something off of my chest.”</p><p>“Let's all just take a deep breath, shall we?” Stein tried to stop them.</p><p>“You think that you're such a big hero, Ray? Without that fancy suit you're nothing but a self-righteous rich guy.” I winced knowing that would hurt Ray deeply. I moved to stand between them pushing my pheromones into the air to try and calm their tempers.</p><p>“Maybe you're right... but without my suit there's no way of finding Einstein's ex-wife, or Damien Darhk for that matter.”</p><p>Rip cut off their argument, “Sorry, what are you saying?”</p><p>Ray explained, “That anyone who spends a lot of time around uranium... In this case Damien Darhk... Picks up trace amounts of radiation, which my suit can track.”</p><p>“And lead us straight to the Nazis' nuclear bomb.”</p><hr/><p>We looked out over the dock where the Nazis had the bomb as a submarine popped out of the water. “We can't allow them to get that bomb onboard,” Rip said.</p><p>“What about Mileva,” Einstein quickly inquired, worried about his ex.</p><p>“Don't worry, Doctor, we'll be sure to keep her safe, but we must secure the nuclear bomb…”</p><p>“Atomic,” Einstein interrupted Stein.</p><p>“About to be placed aboard a Nazis submarine. This is no time for subtlety,” Stein quickly assured him.</p><p>“Agreed,” Rip said, giving us the carte blanche to go full out. Some part of me shivered at the thought of unleashing hell on them.</p><p>Ray took a pot shot at Sara, “Let's make sure we all follow the plan.” </p><p>“What plan,” I joked.</p><p>“Let's just get this done,” She said, ignoring him.</p><p>Ray fired a blast at them as we marched forward, shouting, “Step away from the lady and the bomb! Final warning!”</p><p>Darkh spoke in German mobilizing his men. Mick stepped forward a stream of flame spouting from his gun, “I love roasting Nazis!” </p><p>I smiled at Einstein, “don’t look too shocked, professor, we’re just getting started.” I launched myself into the air firing blasts at the men around the bomb to clear the way for Ray to reach it.</p><p>Rip quickly secured Einstein’s ex, “We need to get Miss Maric to safety! Sara! Get down.” Sara rushed after Darkh as the fighting continued ignoring Rip’s call. Ray got to the bomb and started trying to disarm it, as Firestorm and I circle above keeping the Nazis away. Mick got hit by a bullet after Ray failed to disable the bomb, “Mr. Rory's injured, Dr. Palmer is incapacitated, we need to fall back now! Firestorm, Chloe, cover Dr. Palmer and Sara,” Rip called over the comm making us all retreat.</p><hr/><p>We had migrated back to the bridge as Rip piloted the ship into the ocean, “Ah. We going swimming or something,” Mick asked as all but Jax entered the bridge.</p><p>Rip answered calmly, “I'm tracking the Nazis U-boat.”</p><p>“Where is it now,” Sara asked as we started sitting down.</p><p>“It's close,” he said.</p><p>“How close,” I asked sarcastically after something impacted the ship.</p><p>They've knocked out our telemetry, Captain.</p><p>Mick asked impatiently, “What's going on?”</p><p>“As you can see, the Waverider is ill suited for underwater combat,” Rip explained, not looking up from the controls.</p><p>Ray started fiddling with the system controls in front of his seat, “I'm trying to bypass the tertiary subsystem array.”</p><p>“Make it fast, haircut,” Mick grunted. Ray cheered as he got the ship to fire at the Nazis.</p><p>A torpedo moved past us in the water, “What was that,” Sara asked.</p><p>“They're not firing on us,” Stein sounded worried.</p><p>“It's the nuclear bomb,” Rip said with dread.</p><p>“Atomic,” Stein corrected insistently.</p><p>“Who cares,” I yelled at him.</p><p>“Whatever it is, we gotta stop it.” Ray said getting to the point.</p><p>“I fear that there is only one way to do that,” Rip said alarmingly as he set the ship on a course.</p><p>Jax hurried onto the bridge, “Okay, I don't know what you wanted me to do, but I did it.”</p><p>“Excellent work, Jax,” Rip praised as he rose from his seat to take a tablet from Jax.</p><p>“What's going on,” Mick asked.</p><p>Rip quickly explained his insane plan, “I am piloting us on a collision course with the torpedo, Now, with any luck it will hit us before New York City.”</p><p>Mick deadpanned, “How is that lucky?”</p><p>“Can the Waverider handle the blast,” Sara asked. Is this what Rex Tyler meant, is this how we die? My omega instincts were screaming for me to find a way to keep my pack together, to keep them safe.</p><p>“Honestly, I have absolutely no idea,” Rip answered.</p><p>I scrambled to speak, “I can try to reinforce it but I have no clue how well it would hold.” </p><p>“Which is why... I'm doing this.” Rip said before a bright light blinded me.</p><hr/><p>I stumbled nearly hitting the ground as I landed. Glancing around I had no clue where I was or probably more importantly when I was. I felt a flush of anger at Rip’s audacity, not just marooning all of us in time, but alone in different times our pack was scattered who knew where we all were. I took a deep breath dissipating my anger before looking closer at my surroundings, as I tried to suppress my omega whimpering at our lost pack. Some of the scenery looked vaguely familiar but I couldn’t quite place it. I turned slowly looking in every direction, I could tell it would get dark soon and so I needed to find someplace to stay. I felt a somewhat familiar tug in my gut, but ignoring it I muttered a quick locator spell focusing on finding the nearest human settlement. Lightly floating off the ground, I fought the tug in my gut and followed the pull of the spell guiding me to what I wanted. </p><p>I flew for roughly ten or so miles landing on the top of a hill and looking down I could see a small town. I squinted at it briefly before I started walking the rest of the way. I stopped close enough to the town to be able to make out people and building structures, Greece. I was in Greece, the architectural style and fashions were unmistakable. I quickly conjured a light hooded cloak that wouldn’t be out of place to cover my 21st century clothing, I worked quickly forcing myself to stop producing pheromones and casting a spell to mask my scent not wanting to risk being bundled off by some lone alpha seeking a mate. </p><p>I flicked up the hood as I strode towards the town. I didn’t have much time to find someplace to stay for the night. At least I should be able to communicate with the locals. That would make finding my footing easier, I just hoped the rest of my pack weren’t getting themselves killed. I walked into town and approached the first merchant in the small market. I explained that I was a traveler from a far off town and was looking for an inn to spend the night, before I continued my travels. Quickly memorizing the directions I was given I thanked them and took note of the crowd making its way in my direction. I slid through the crowd slipping a coin or two from a couple of the men, I made my way to the inn.</p><p>I woke the next day to a knock at my door as servants filled the tub in the room and delivered my breakfast before quickly leaving. I rose from the bed rubbing my chest feeling a tightness at the more insistent tug in my gut. I stripped before slipping into the tub to quickly bathe before I ate. I tossed yesterday’s clothes into my pocket storage before dressing in fresh clothing. Eating quickly I departed the town I rose into the air once I was far enough from town. I continued flying in the direction I had started yesterday. Less than ten minutes later I landed clutching my chest at the constricting feeling that resulted from me ignoring the tug in my gut. I grimaced, I guess I have no choice but to follow the tug. I turned, stumbling, I followed the tug, the tightness in my chest slowly lifted as I followed it. For once the dark inside me was almost silent, holding its breath as if anticipating something, but what I didn’t know. Lifting off I flew slowly following the pull. It was nearly twilight when I landed, the pull had become almost nonexistent, this is it I thought I might finally get some answers. I looked around seeing nothing except trees and small animals, I sighed maybe it didn’t really mean anything. I relaxed though my body was still tense in anticipating something I couldn’t see. I scented the air as I waited, looking around I tried to figure out what I was there for, there was an enticing scent in the air though I couldn’t place its source.. I cursed as the sun set I could barely see what was in front of my face and it was getting cold. I flicked my hand conjuring a ball of purple light, I tried to figure out what I was going to do for the night. Something inside was telling me I needed to stay here, I resolved to ignore it in favor of finding someplace to sleep. A sharp spike of intrigue flicked through me, but it wasn’t my own emotion I felt. I froze, something was coming, I could feel it in the air as everything went silent. I turned slowly trying to see what was coming, but I couldn’t see anything. I conjured a few more balls of light, I pushed them out around me. I could feel something looking at me and I didn’t like how out of control I felt. I started backing up, I needed something behind me. I hit the ground hard after tripping over a root. I moved to sit up, freezing as I heard a branch cracking. Something came bounding out of the trees, pinning me to the ground as it pounced on me. I met its eyes as it shifted and the scent of a strong Alpha overwhelmed me, “it's you.”</p><hr/><p>“I'm sorry, but so far I haven't been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr. Hunter was stranded in time, nor have I been able to discern Miss Kane’s location.”</p><p>“Uh, why don't we ask Gideon where they are?”</p><p>“Who's Gideon?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Greetings, Dr. Heywood. I am the ship's artificial consciousness.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Gideon, we need you to tell us where Rip and Chloe are.”</p><p>Miss Kane is currently in Greece circa the year 517 BCE. I'm afraid I have no idea where Captain Hunter is.</p><p>“Alright let's go pick up Chloe then we can focus on finding Rip.”</p><hr/><p>I woke to featherlight touches traveling down my body, “good morning,” I hummed as my body came alive. My Alpha breathed lightly onto my center, I shivered feeling my body heat up in anticipation. I moaned as a tongue leisurely traced my labia, the tongue continued with short light strokes working me up tauntingly slowly. “Yes,” I sighed as I finally peaked seeing stars. I looked down my body, smiling as I met the eyes of the being between my legs, they smirked up at me before starting to furiously eat me out. My head snapped back as my climax approached hard and fast, I screamed, clutching the sheet beneath me as I came. I felt my Alpha crawling up my body as I rode out my climax. I wrapped my arms around them as they settled above me. They leaned down kissing me softly, I could taste myself on their lips. I moaned as they entered me, I lifted my hips meeting their’s thrust for thrust. I felt myself grasping then deeper as my body tightened. They changed the angle of their thrusts and changing pace they rammed into me. I moaned deeply. They hit that spot inside me once, twice, three times before I came tightening around them as their knot swelled catching in me, I could feel them shot deep inside me as I blacked out. </p><p>When I came around my body had been draped over their own, my head resting on their shoulder. “Good morning, beloved,” they purred in my ear as I nuzzled into their shoulder. </p><p>“It most certainly is,” I hummed as I stretched out relishing in how wrung out I felt. I settled tracing circles on their collarbone I asked lightly, “what was that for?”</p><p>For a moment they were silent, “something is coming,” they said. I studied them feeling them, whatever was coming was bothering them.</p><p>I leaned up kissing their jaw, “we’ll be fine,” I said confident that, especially with our combined power, we could handle whatever was coming. They smiled down at me a little sadly, “I know we will, beloved.” I kissed them soundly, pushing my confidence and reassurances through our bond. </p><p>We walked through the city, idly discussing moving on to the next. “Do you miss it, beloved?”</p><p>“Miss what,” I asked.</p><p>“Your home?”</p><p>I looked up at them, wondering why this was coming up now, “I don’t not really. I miss my family, my parents and sisters, my pack but not the place itself.”</p><p>“What would you do if you could go back?”</p><p>“I’ve never thought about it,” I said, stopping as we reached the edge of the city. “I’m not sure if I could,” they prodded me to go on. “It’s been months since I got here, and though I have been stranded before there hadn’t been a good likelihood that the means of returning me home was destroyed. I’m pretty sure that by now the rest of my pack has gotten themselves killed, so there’s probably no one to come anyway. And then there’s us, I don’t know if I could stand it if we were apart,” I leaned into them. </p><p>They wrapped their arms around me and pulled me close, I rested my head on their shoulder. “You will have to make a decision soon, beloved,” they kissed my head before looking up at something over my head.</p><p>“Miss Kane, it’s a pleasure,” I turned as I heard someone speaking english, “I’ve read so much about you,” some random Beta coming out of the trees was saying. I glared at him, he knows who I am and hasn’t even introduced himself, I thought, but how did he get here? </p><p>I heard rustling and familiar voices coming from between the trees before the other legends stepped out. “Hey Chloe, it’s great to see you,” Ray said, smiling enthusiastically somethings don’t change. </p><p>I blinked at them, “hi,” I said breathlessly. I couldn’t believe they were really here.</p><p>“So we’re ready to go when you are,” Sara said smiling. </p><p>“Huh,” I felt like I had been punched in the gut, all those questions. I held out a hand asking them to wait, You knew, I thought at them as I turned back around. I did, beloved, I knew our time now was coming to an end. I could feel my eyes burning come with me. They shook their head I cannot, not yet, but someday we will meet again. They wiped my cheeks softly catching tears I hadn’t known had fallen, tears I can’t remember the last time I cried I thought not hiding it from them, “please,” I begged aloud, don’t make me leave you. They held my face, you must, beloved, your pack needs you, they wiped my tears again, the day will come when we will find each other again, then I will join your pack. It will just be some time until then. I met their eyes, how much time? Shorter for you then for me, beloved, I closed my eyes and nodded. Opening my eyes I leaned up and kissed them savoring their smell, the way they tasted, the way they felt. I conveyed how I felt through both the kiss and our bond. Pulling away I resolved myself to getting one last look before turning because I knew if I looked back I would never leave. </p><p>The walk to the ship was silent, I could feel the questions in the air as easily as I could feel the strained bonds settling comfortably around us.</p><hr/><p>“So Rip scattered us all through time and put Mick into stasis before the bomb hit the ship. And then somehow he disappeared, and no one, not even Gideon can find him. And this history guy found the ship in 2016 which is the only reason we’re not still stranded in time,” I summed up everything I was told making sure I hadn’t missed anything important. Sounds of agreement came from the whole team, “ok so now what? How are we gonna find Rip,” I asked frustrated, already feeling the ache of separation from my bonded.</p><p>I would be happy to play his final message for you all.</p><p>“Final message?”</p><p>“Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you. Well, you know what they say, Captain must never abandon his ship. Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday, somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. So... stick together. And remember, history is yours now, my dear Legends. Good luck.”</p><hr/><p>We were all in the study sitting and for Mick and myself drinking in silence. “So, what do we do now?” Ray asked.</p><p>Mick piped up from his seat on the step of the study, “We drink.” I raised my bottle in response as I cuddled further into Sara. We were all mourning the loss of a pack member.</p><p>Sara spoke somberly, “It's not like we were exactly Time Masters, even with Rip.”</p><p>Jax lifted his hand from his chin, “But I think he knew that one day we might have to do this without him,” apparently having realized something.</p><p>“And we all heard his message. He wanted us to keep going,” Ray concluded.</p><p>Stein spoke up recalling our last missions with Einstein and the French royals, “We have to keep going. There's a rogue time traveler out there somewhere.”</p><p>“Yeah, a time nemesis whose idea of fun is helping Damien Darhk and the Nazis blow up New York City,” Sara said leaning forwards in her seat.</p><p>Ray got this look on his face, “What's to stop them from going back in time and kidnapping Einstein and his ex-wife again?”</p><p>“There isn’t much more we can do,” I responded.</p><p>Mick added, “We can't be everywhere at once.”</p><p>“But you can safeguard the Einsteins,” the new guy spoke up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you again,” I asked confused as to why this random beta thought his opinion mattered in our pack.</p><p>He stuttered, turning from the screen to look at me, “Uh, Dr. Nathaniel Heywood.”</p><p>Stein spoke up questioning the doc’s statement, “Safeguard the Einsteins? How?”</p><p>Doc turned from me to answer Stein smiling slowly, “By making one slight alteration to history.”</p><hr/><p>The boys being Mick, Stein, and Doc met the rest of us at the lot we had parked the Waverider in, “Ah, how'd it go with Einstein,” Jax asked as they approached us.</p><p>“Good, until someone gives the Confederate Army machine guns or breaks Mozart's fingers, or…” Doc started saying.</p><p>Stein cut him short, “One aberration at a time.”</p><p>Sara spoke up asking “What do you all say we get outta 1942?”</p><p>I answered, happy to have so much of our pack back together, I hooked my arms through Sara and Ray’s, “I think that’s a great idea. Let’s get to it.”</p><p>Sara went to uncloak the ship, but then we heard a gun cocking behind us, “Not until you answer a few questions,” some random beta in blue and red said.</p><p>Three of his friends walked up behind him, “We're the Justice Society of America,” started the alpha woman in the burnished yellow suit.</p><p>Her sentence was finished by another beta wearing a black and burgundy suit with a burgundy lined cape, as a costumed beta woman floated down holding a glowing staff, “And you're coming with us.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Justice Society of America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boys being Mick, Stein, and Doc met the rest of us at the lot we had parked the Waverider in, “Ah, how'd it go with Einstein,” Jax asked as they approached us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, until someone gives the Confederate Army machine guns or breaks Mozart's fingers, or…” Doc started saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein cut him short, “One aberration at a time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke up asking “What do you all say we get outta 1942?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I answered, happy to have so much of our pack back together, I hooked my arms through Sara and Ray’s, “I think that’s a great idea. Let’s get to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara went to uncloak the ship, but then we heard a gun cocking behind us, “Not until you answer a few questions,” some random beta in blue and red said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three of his friends walked up behind him, “We're the Justice Society of America,” started the alpha woman in the burnished yellow suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sentence was finished by a beta wearing a black and burgundy suit with a burgundy lined cape, as a costumed beta woman floated down holding a glowing staff, “And you're coming with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all stood still for a moment then the newbie stepped forwards, “Oh, my God. You're Commander Steel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, “We’ve got one serious fanboy, there,” I said. I rolled my eyes as Ray nudged me to stand slightly behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red and blue clad guy flipped down from the platform he was standing on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>show off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Who the hell are you?” ‘Commander Steel’ asked Doc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray started talking excitedly trying to keep things calm, “Whoa, whoa. Just relax. We're all friends here. Rex Tyler told us about the JSA. You guys are awesome.” I silently started pushing calming pheromones out hoping it wouldn’t aggravate the JSA crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax eyed the beta girl in the blue leotard, “Hey. The name's Jax,” he flirted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled contentiously, “Rex never mentioned any of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steel spoke, “Mind telling us what you were doing impersonating OSS agents?” I knew this could blow up in our face fairly easily so produced more calming pheromones trying to flood the area, which was a little tricky considering we were outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein tried to explain helpfully. “It's quite simple, actually. We were protecting Albert Einstein from Nazi agents who were attempting to kidnap him and force him to build an atomic bomb in the future.” I noticed the JSA’s Alpha woman starting to sniff the air. I winced as she turned her hard eyes to me, eyeing me speculatively, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn I was hoping she wouldn’t notice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the Doc tried to help, “Time travel. It's... it's hard to explain.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I breathed deep as the Alpha’s eyes left me, “You can take all the time you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the unidentified male Betas added, “In custody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steel brandished his weapon andthe Doc tried to talk him down, “Whoa, take it easy. Let's talk for a minute. I mean, after all, you're my…” Steel swung his weapon hitting the Doc hard enough to send him spinning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit at least we didn’t start this one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The JSA moved quickly, meeting most of us head on. Steel shouted, “Obsidian, shut off the lights!” One of the other Betas raised his hand emitting a black smoke like substance that black out the sky making it hard to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that's pretty neat.” Ray said as the sky blacked from where the other Beta held him. I groaned and moved from behind Ray. I kicked the Beta holding Ray hard enough to force him to release Ray. “We don't want to fight!” Ray shouted as the others started to falter under the JSA’s collective assault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shouted at Ray as I pulled him away from the Beta’s reach, “they started this fight not us.” I started sending blasts at the JSA members annoyed they were going out of their way to avoid fighting me, “fucking Omega stereotypes,” I grumbled under my breath. Seeing Sara get tossed by the JSA Alpha I sent a particularly vicious concussive blast her way before I darted to Sara’s side to check on her. I quickly threw up a shield so I could focus on Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up from Sara when Ray shouted, “You win,” everyone was either unconscious or halfway there. The JSA members looked at me warily as they eyed the shield glowing around Sara and I. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Helpless Omega I am not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought viciously seeing the Alpha’s wary eyes. Looking around I eyed all the downed members of my team, acknowledging the futility of trying to fight them, I grudgingly lowered my shield allowing them to take us into custody.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>We were placed in a literal cage when we reached the JSA headquarters, most of the team was still out when we did. “You just had to mention time travel, didn't you,” Mick asked Stein, after everyone had woken up, starting what quickly devolved into an argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray went to defend him, “Yeah, well, at least he didn't throw the first punch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned when Stein lashed out, “I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, Raymond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara snarked at him, “I'm pretty sure that you got knocked out by a teenager in a star-spangled leotard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name's Stargirl,” Doc said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course the fanboy knows their names,” I said snidely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax asked out loud, “Did anybody catch her regular-person name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara cocked her hip as she drawled, “I'm surprised you didn't ask for her number.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara looked at Jax over her shoulder when, “Oh, so it's my fault that we got our asses handed to us,” Jax said, jumping into a defensive argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, they're just better coordinated than us,” Ray said as Sara shoved Jax who promptly shoved her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they’re definitely laughing at us,” I muttered under my breath having clocked the camera in the room. Speaking louder I said, “a group of trained monkeys is better coordinated than us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc tried to butt in, “You guys, just listen to me for two…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick yelled at him, “Pretty, shut up. If I recall, you were late coming to the party.” Jax and Sara continued shoving each other as everyone kept arguing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The JSA watched the feed showing the arguing Legends. “Never laid eyes on them before in my life,” said the Alpha male in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seemed quite adamant that they knew you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, if I'd met this bunch, pretty sure I'd remember. What do you propose we do with 'em?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha woman spoke up, “If I may be so bold, sir, I say we find the darkest hole in Leavenworth and throw away the key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say we ship 'em to the boys in Bellevue Mental Hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose before we do anything, we ought to question them. If we can even manage to get a word in.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ray finally brought us back to our predicament, “I don't understand why they were tracking us in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc said tiredly as he finally managed to break into the conversation, “Because they're the Justice Society of America, the single greatest secret force this country has ever known.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it's so secret, how do you know about them,” Sara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because his Nazi handlers have briefed him, no doubt,” came from Commander Steel, as he and the Alpha woman walked into the room where our cage was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I'm not a Nazi. I'm a historian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I eyed the Alpha as she spoke disbelievingly, “Here we go with the time travel nonsense again.” I glared at her, not so much for Doc but because of how she tossed Sara, and because she was such a hardass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc spoke without any explanation, “070233.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steel tensed, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all stayed quiet as Doc moved forwards to explain. “Those are numbers on your dog tags. They're not disclosed on any documents, military or otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave these to your wife after the birth of your son in 1955. The dent in the front was from an assassin's bullet when you saved President Roosevelt in 1939. Your son passed them down to his son, me.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After the tense little showdown between Doc and his grandfather, we were escorted into a room to meet with the rest of the JSA. “Mr. Tyler,” Stein spoke as we filtered into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray spoke enthusiastically gesturing to the male Alpha, “See? Rex Tyler. Told you we knew the guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler quickly shot him down, “I don't know you. Any of you. Tell me what the heck is going on here,” Tyler demanded as we settled in across from the JSA. I hopped onto a desk between Mick and Ray sitting strategically to obscure the female Alpha’s view of me. I crossed my legs getting comfortable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is going to be a long discussion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara immediately spoke up, but was quickly cut off, “Well, we tried explaining…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler spoke cutting off Sara before pointing to Stein, “I'm sorry, ma'am, I was addressing the team leader.” I felt my eyes widening at his old world assumption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and leaned into Mick when Stein didn’t correct him, “Oh, well, simply put, we've come here as time travelers to identify aberrations in history and correct them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're superheroes, like you guys,” Ray added smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you're just like us?” The star spangled beta asked haughtily, “What are your qualifications?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick chuckled as I muttered, “what qualifications,” under my breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray went on, “Well, I used my personal fortune to create an advanced exo-skeleton, which is powered by dwarf star alloy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick spoke with a wry smile, “And I'm nothing like you. I'm a criminal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there any other felons on your team,” the Alpha woman asked with a startled look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray spoke as Sara and I looked down, “No, no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She's an assassin, but never convicted, right?” Mick said as he pointed to Sara. Then nodding down at me he said, “And this little bit right here has gotten into all sorts of stuff, starting with theft, but also never convicted, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I elbowed Mick as I scrunched up my face, “Um… If such events ever occurred there would be no proof of them.” I looked up and every member of the JSA looked as if I had just kicked a puppy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’m pretty far from what they expect an Omega to be.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're protecting history. It's pretty important,” Ray spoke as the JSA members looked between each other to see if they were all hearing the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein spoke up hesitantly, “In the future, you risk your own life to save us, Mr. Tyler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax spoke up, “Because you told us your name in 2016.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We recounted our encounter with Rex Tyler from six months before we first arrived to 1942. “So I crashed your ship, told you some bunk about not staying in 1942, and then I just disappeared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was more like ‘fritzing’ out,” Ray tried to clarify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler turned to Commander Steel, “You might've been on to something with the Bellevue idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and muttered, “Definitely shouldn’t have mentioned time travel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red phone on the table by the JSA started ringing. “Yes, Mr. President, sir,” Tyler answered the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray perked up, “FDR? Oh, tell him I'm a big fan of the New Deal,” Tyler just looked at him incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. All right. You can count on us, sir.” Tyler hung up the phone before turning to his team, “All right, we have to move out. Baron Krieger's been spotted in Paris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female Alpha moved towards Tyler, “If it's permissible, sir, I'll fly ahead and record Krieger's movements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I caught a hint of something in Tyler’s response, “Sensible, as always.” A neutral response but his tone hinted at him being anything but.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could help you out with that. Fighting Nazis is kind of our thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick grunted as he played with a sword that was on display, “Yeah. Last time we tried, we ended up at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler tried to diplomatically tell us to fuck off, “We can handle Adolf's buddies. I think it's best for the 20th Century if…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For us to leave it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that's why you're team leader,” I cringed when Tyler complimented Stein’s observation of their obvious distaste for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we'll be on our way, then.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>We got back to the ship after meeting the JSA, dropping Doc in the library, we made our way to the bridge. “Can you believe what we just saw with our own eyes? The actual JSA. And Hourman? That guy's amazing,” Ray fawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, haircut's in love,” Mick mocked Ray’s admiration of the sticks in the mud called the JSA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray went on, “Come on. Those guys were precise, professional, in constant agreement. We can't even agree on whose turn it is to make dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara piped up as she passed him, “Not it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, “We all know that Ray or I are going to end up making dinner. Considering that not one of the rest of you can make anything that can even pass for edible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax clapped me on the shoulder as he laughed, “I can't argue with you there. They got some serious skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara listed the JSA perks, “Big deal. Apart from the fancy headquarters, discipline, and calls from the White House, I mean, what do they have that we don't,” she finished trying to get them to see the brightside to being us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray answered her, “An actual leader. Rip's gone, and who knows when or if we'll ever find him. In the meantime, we need someone who can make the tough calls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick snarked at Ray’s little speech, “Let me guess, you're volunteering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Raymond, I think there's a reason Mr. Tyler just naturally assumed I was in charge,” the professor in Stein came out condescending as hell, reminding us all exactly how old he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax called him out on it, “Yeah, because Mr. Tyler is from 1942 and you're some old white dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein had this condescending look in his eye like he was trying to explain something to a four year old, “Old, meaning experienced. What about…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cut him off, “No, he meant old like outdated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke before I could go on to break down exactly why he wouldn’t be a good Captain, “Martin's right. With Rip gone, we could use some adult supervision. Congratulations, Captain.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, experience is a brutal teacher, he won’t last the next mission.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then. Thank you all for your support. Now, I believe our first order of business concerns Dr. Heywood.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sara had barely left to break it to Doc that he was going back to 2016 before they were back. They quickly filled us in on how something had changed the JSA’s history. Jax spoke up as we overlooked Paris from the bridge, “And this is where the JSA's gonna die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate answered, “Not unless we save them, including my grandfather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first we got to find them,” Sara said, pointing out our first task here in Paris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately, we know they're looking for a Nazi named Krieger. A Nazi named Krieger…” Doc said as he moved to bring something up on the monitors before giving up, “can someone please help me operate this thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Jax sighed as he pulled up the relevant information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc quickly looked to him, “Thank you. Krieger and his men frequent Folies-Bergère. We find Krieger, we find the JSA,” he continued, giving us a workable lead to tracking down the JSA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how do we sneak into a Nazi nightclub?” Jax asked, prompting someone to come up with a decent plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein spoke up softly, “I have a plan. Are any of you familiar with Max Suelzenfuss, better known by his stage name, Max Lorenz? He was Hitler's favorite singer and, fortunately, bears a passing resemblance to moi.” He noted our indifferent looks and assumed that we hadn’t understood him, “That's French.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Excuse me…” Stein said as he, Ray, Sara, Jax, and I walked down the stairs that led to the nightclub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The host spoke without sparing us a glance, “The club is closed tonight for a private function.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea who I am? I am Max Lorenz,” Stein spoke, doing a decent job of putting on the act of an entitled rich person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A passing soldier stopped after hearing Stein’s lie, “Did you say Max Lorenz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stein addressed the soldier before speaking down on the host, “And I have never been treated with such rudeness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier quickly started kissing his ass as he made the host let us in, “Of course not. You're more than welcome here, Herr Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Stein said passingly as we walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We entered the club and split to try and find the JSA faster. “No sign of Krieger or the JSA,” Sara called over comms. “Canvass the area and stay on the comms,” she said ,directing the order to Mick and Doc as we grouped in an area with a good view of most of the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I casually looked around the club over the rim of my drink when Ray spoke over comms, “Think I got something. The lady with the animal powers. But she looks different.” Ray moved to intercept the JSA Alpha, I tensed a little as they started dancing to cover their conversation. Soon enough they walked over to us, “Look who I found, and she's thrilled we've offered our help,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>more like she wants to kill us for something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before we could talk about anything the soldier who had got us in walked up with another guy, “Herr Lorenz, I must introduce you to General Gerd von Rundstedt. He's a huge fan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lovely to meet you, General.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general looked Stein over doubtfully, “You are Max Lorenz? Lorenz is well over 6 feet tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein spoke up quickly to add credibility to the cover, “Ah. My towering voice often causes people to overestimate my height.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general spoke still suspicious, “Perhaps you will treat us to a song, Mr. Lorenz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke quickly, patting Stein on the chest, “Maxie has a concert tomorrow night and needs to rest his pipes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I insist, Fraulein. And, uh, please, no Negro music,” the general said as he side eyed Jax before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray quickly held Jax back, “I sw…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, not worth it,” he told Jax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It'd be a little worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as Jax backed down, Doc called over comms, “Heads up. Baron Krieger just arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein went on stage to maintain our cover, “Is this on? Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Max Lorenz, and, uh, this little waltz I am about to sing for you is an original song. Uh, very popular in Austria where... where the hills are alive with the sound of music.” I snorted into my drink at Stein's words before I was stunned when he started singing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn who knew the professor could sing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Looking at the rest of the team I could see no one else had known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc called, “I know the Baron's plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara quickly said, “Let's get out of here,” before she moved closer to the stage to signal to Stein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Stein ended the song the general called out, “Heil Hitler,” prompting the rest of the men to call out, “Heil Hitler,” saluting the madman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general made his way over to where Ray, Jax and I were, “You did not salute the Fuehrer,” he addressed Ray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Sure, I did. I'm all about saluting the Fuehrer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're lying. I was watching you the entire time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you know what? I... I just... I have a little crick in my neck, and it's really hard for me to straighten my arm.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this is where we end up screwed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought at Ray’s flimsy excuse.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heil Hitler. Heil Hitler!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H... h…  Ha… Ha... aw, hell,” Ray said before he punched the general in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax asked upsetly, “Why do you get to punch him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished my drink before I hit Jax in the side, “No one should’ve gotten punched.” I turned to Ray, “You couldn’t have just done the salute so we could’ve gone without incident for once?” The whole club quickly devolved into a brawl, the uninvolved parties making swift exits. I quickly got annoyed as the Nazis tried to avoid fighting me even after I would hit them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ducked as a bright light suddenly blinded everyone when it went out, the JSA were in sight. “What the hell are you doing here,” Commander Steel asked frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein looked around hesitantly saying, “We came back to... to rescue you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me this could’ve been a lot worse,” I said looking at the damage to the club.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After we walked the JSA onto the bridge they cautiously started looking around. “If we're meant to be impressed by all this technology, it has the opposite effect,” the Alpha woman, Amaya, said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Beta male, Charles, added, “It only makes you that much more dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, and there's evidence to support that,” Stein spoke, growing more confident as he went on, “but I think what's important now is for all us to stop arguing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex Tyler turned from where he was looking at the study to address Stein, “Does your team ever stop arguing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” I said as I walked to stand between Sara and the Doc, Nate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein looked at me a little peeved as he conceded, “Fair point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke up decisively, “I think what Martin is trying to say is we're gonna help you whether you like it or not. You're going after Krieger. We know where he's going next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein quickly added trying to regain control of the situation, “And given the laws of temporal mechanics, if you die, your grandson ceases to exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc’s grandfather, Henry spoke as he looked around, “Well, I don't pretend to understand any of this time travel bunk, but these fellas do have a timeship. Might come in handy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was set on edge as, “And having them as our back-up might be the only way to keep them out of trouble,” was spoken condescendingly by Amaya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, “Wow, it’s hilarious, that you think you’ll be able to keep us out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's put it to a vote, then.” All the members of the JSA slowly raised their hands, “The ayes have it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Did your reconnaissance at the club yield any usable intel,” Rex asked Amaya as a smaller group of us walked into the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only to map the area,” Amaya responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bringing one online now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled as Amaya asked, startled, “What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AI. A talking computer,” Sara said trying to be helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's a computer,” Rex asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, “something that won’t be invented for a few more decades. And either way Gideon is way more than just a talking computer,” I said, a little offended on Gideon’s behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. The Fontainebleau Forest.” Amaya said pointing to the map Gideon had brought on screen, “Now, I saw a few of Krieger's men studying a map of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be where Krieger's planning on making the exchange,” Sara started. “Nate overheard Krieger talking about making a trade for something called an Askaran Amulet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Askaran?” I asked racking my brain about why that seemed familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hitler has long amassed ancient artifacts such as this one. He may want the amulet because it conveys some sort of occult powe</em>
  </b>
  <b>r.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spoke remembering having read about the amulet before, but I just couldn’t remember why it was so important, “If it’s really the Askaran Amulet then it doesn’t just convey some occult power it is an ancient magical artifact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex spoke, “Our objective should be to take out the Baron and stop this exchange at all costs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I propose we survey all military activity in the area to learn what we're up against,” Stein said, forever a theoretician.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara tried to veto that idea, “We don't have time for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I concur.” Rex spoke over Sara agreeing with who he believed to be captain, “We should have both teams gear up while Dr. Stein and I finalize the details. Be ready to go at first light.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After Rex’s dismissal I quickly got into my suit before I wandered into the room where Ray was making some last minute adjustments to his suit. “Your suit looks a bit cumbersome,” came Amaya’s voice as she entered the room. I crinkled my nose, not sure if she meant that to be as insulting as it sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray of course took no offense, “Oh, actually, I made it to fit me perfectly. It's constructed out of a proprietary alloy, and it's been battle-tested quite a bit. I even wore it in space once. Personal highlight,” he happily chatted away. I stayed quiet not wanting to start a fight right before going on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your superpower is wearing the suit,” I pursed my lips at Amaya’s response, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s inching closer towards saying something that’s going to make me hit her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so, it's a little more complicated than that, but yeah.” Ray said before he looked up seeing the look on her face, “You're still mad at me for punching out that Nazi in the club, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm mad because you blew my cover. I'll never be able to go undercover in Paris ever again.” I could give her that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, I didn't think about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine that's a pattern with you and your group.” I started glaring at her becoming angrier as she just arched a brow at me as if I was an angry kitten. “But I can't dwell on it. Getting stuck on past mistakes only takes focus off the primary goal at hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got to admit, watching your team work like a well-oiled machine kind of makes me feel like I'm doing this whole hero thing wrong.” I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as Ray spoke not being able to help remembering how well Bruce, Jason and I had worked together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it's any consolation, Dr. Palmer, you're not really a hero. We better get ready.” My eyes flew open as I jumped up to hit her as she was leaving, but Ray grabbed me before I could.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ray and I were circling above the spot along the route the caravan was going to take when Stein called, “We've spotted the Baron's caravan. ETA five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team stopped the caravan when it reached where they had positioned themselves. “I've got eyes on the Baron,” Ray said as we caught sight of Krieger running from the caravan, from our position in the air. We landed near where Amaya had split off to follow the Baron, and quickly blasted some of the soldiers who were coming up behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell's going on down there,” Stein shouted as he heard the blasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Animal Girl, Chloe, and I are going after Krieger,” Ray answered over comms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the field, I'm called Vixen,” Amaya sounded annoyed as she told Ray before we went to follow Krieger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hesitated as Stein tried to veto us going after Krieger, “Negative, Raymond. Our target is the convoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Steel quickly spoke, wanting to get both the amulet and Krieger, “We've got the convoy covered. Pursue the Baron,” we again went to follow Krieger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein left us in a limbo as he tried to push the issue, “The mission is the amulet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steel pushed back, “Our mission is Krieger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray spoke as we waited for someone to decide where we were going, “We don't have time for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment. I... I... need to assess the situation,” I rolled my eyes as Stein stuttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah the first cracks of his captaincy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impatient and annoyed, I turned to follow Krieger calling over my shoulder, “Are you just going to stand there? Krieger’s getting away,” I said knowing Ray would follow and hoping to bait Amaya into following too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped as we heard something huge growling in the woods ahead of us, “What the hell was that,” Amaya asked as we all looked at each other. I raised my hands letting my power pool beneath the surface preparing to blast whatever it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray and I started blasting at the giant that came out of the woods. “Fuck,” I said seeing our attacks have no effect against whatever the thing was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya called over comms as she backed up a few feet, “We're under attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray shouted over comms before the thing hit him, “It's Krieger! He turned into a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need backup!” I heard Amaya shout over comms as the giant ran at me, knocking the air out of me as I hit the ground. Within moments the three of us were on the ground, soldiers quickly surrounded us pointing their guns in our faces.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ray, Amaya, and I were cuffed to chairs in whatever base the Nazis were holding us in. I had a stranglehold on my pheromones as I worked to keep them from betraying the fact that I was an Omega. “I must admit, it's a feat of engineering. Far beyond anything I have ever seen or expected from you Americans.” I groaned as Krieger started monologuing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why do they always do this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I caught a whimper in my throat as my hold on my pheromones started to slip from my grasp at the feel of the first flash of my heat. “Well, maybe you Germans should just stick to your luxury cars,” Ray spoke quickly, grabbing Krieger’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I fear a robot suit when I have become der Ubermensch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think a single case of 'roid rage is gonna win you the war? Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once I have replicated the super-serum for the entire Wehrmacht.” I realized how screwed I was when Krieger paused to scent the air as he caught the hints of my pre-heat pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray spoke scrambling to regain Krieger’s attention, “But you haven't replicated the... what'd you call it? Super-serum? Kind of on the nose, don't you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krieger circled around us coming to a stop before me he leaned closer to breathe deeply. He smirked, “well, I didn’t know you Americans were letting your Omegas participate in war efforts, especially one so close to their heat,” he said as he dragged a finger over my cheek, I bit his finger when it got close enough. He grunted as he yanked his hand back, his other hand lashed out forcing a gasp from my lips as my head whipped to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya managed to draw his attention to her, “If all this is just a preamble to you killing us, get it over with.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she isn’t absolutely awful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought half delirious</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krieger eyed me angrily before looking to Amaya, “I was hoping to torture you a little bit first, but since you're in such a rush,” he cocked his gun aiming at her head, “I will be glad to accommodate you with your schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray scrambled to keep Amaya alive, “Wait, wait. I'm a scientist. That exo-suit? I invented it. I can help you with your little supply and demand problem. I'll even improve it. Just don't shoot her.” He nodded towards Amaya before nodding towards me, “And keep your hands off her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are as smart as you say you are, for her sake,” Krieger said, conveniently not mentioning me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped as I lost my grasp on my pheromones as he left. “You know he's gonna do what he wants to us even if you help him,” Amaya said as my pre-heat pheromones flooded the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray tried to sound reassuring, “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's what I'm afraid of,” Amaya moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope it's a fast one,” I gasped as my vision blurred and I started to lose the ability to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...escape using a microscope?” I heard Ray say as my vision cleared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Baron spoke ominously, “Are you going to make more serum, or is your friend going to die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, it's not a serum. It's a biomolecular enhancer. By the way, who gave you this? Because from an engineering standpoint, it's really rather ama…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s cute that even in such a bad situation Ray can still geek out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Krieger moved to shoot Amaya, he hastily stated, “Yes. I can make more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray, don't do it. Don't help him,” Amaya said before Krieger swung around and smacked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to work. Watch them. Hands off the Omega,” as Krieger left I slowly started pushing my magic into the cuffs attaching me to the chair. I gently pushed the locking mechanism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya spoke as Ray leaned back over the microscope, “How can you do this? No member of the JSA would ever help the Nazis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray looked up, “Neither would a Legend,” he said as he grabbed the microscope and slammed it into one of the guards. I forced my cuffs to unlock and ducked out of the way as Amaya stood and swung the chair she was still attached to into the other guard. “Damn, I really wanted to do it with just the microscope,” I giggled as Ray pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya looked put upon as she commanded us to, “Get the handcuff keys.” I ignored her as I moved towards Ray pushing my magic into his cuffs forcing them off him, before I turned to do the same to Amaya’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We moved to where Ray’s suit was laying on the table. Looking it over quickly he declared, “Alpha-stabilizer is damaged. Suit's not gonna work,” he said as he shrunk it down and put it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya reached up to her neck, “They took my amulet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray assumed, “And without it, I'm guessing you're just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A 5th-degree black belt, with training in edged weapons combat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and patted Ray on the shoulder, “Never assume Ray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, but I think we'll need more than that to get past super-Krieger,” Ray said before he moved back to where he was working on the super serum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing,” Amaya asked dubiously as she saw where he was moving before she quickly followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I had a plan.” Ray said as he rolled up one of his sleeves, “It was to get my hands on this and enhance it, but not for them. I'm not only a man in a metal suit. At least not after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray are you absolutely sure about this,” I asked afraid of what could happen if the serum didn’t work the way he wanted it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We felt the building shake as an explosion went off before Ray could inject himself. Three soldiers stormed into the room, “We are under attack. Baron Krieger has ordered us to transport you to a more secure location.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who's attacking you,” Ray asked as we turned to them freezing at the guns in our faces. They didn’t answer but we were quickly herded out of the room and led down a corridor. “Mick, look out,” Ray called as the soldiers went to shoot Mick and Sara who were coming from the other end of the hall. Amaya, Ray, and I moved fast spinning to the soldier closest to us and knocking them out as Mick and Sara approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Haircut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe this belongs to you,” Sara said as she held out Amaya’s totem. “Steel, Mid-Nite, we've recovered the rest of the team.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm afraid Mr. Heywood's vitals are dropping.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry yelled as we got Nate settled into the med bay so Gideon could try to help him, “There's got to be something on board this tub to get him back on his feet. You people are from the future, for God's sake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein turned away from the display tracking Nate’s vitals, “The bomb blast caused massive internal bleeding, and because his body lacks the normal clotting factor, there's only so much Gideon can do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scrambled latching onto the first thing I could think of that could be done to help keep Nate alive, “I could put him in a stasis to keep him alive while Gideon works on him.” I moved forwards, starting to form the spell that would put him into stasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not too long after I wrapped the spell around Nate, Ray rushed in, “I think I can save him with this,” he said holding up the vial of Nazi super serum he had tinkered with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the Nazi serum that created that hideous berserker?” Stein said, shocked, “Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray explained his thinking as he injected Nate, “I did a little tinkering to the formula, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what will it do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With any luck, save his life,” Ray said after he injected Nate with the serum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry frantically asked, “How do we know if it's working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not dead yet, so that's a good sign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he's not turning into a Nazi berserker,” Sara muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein spoke astonished as he monitored the screen, “His vitals are improving. He's stabilizing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed in relief, “That’s good, the stasis spell will wear off once he’s healed.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What'd the Nazis want with a piece of jewelry anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snatched the amulet from Rex, “Well for one this is not just a piece of jewelry. It is a magical artefact, I just can’t remember what it does right this moment,” I said, waving it around a little before I handed it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex eyed me briefly as I moved to stand by Sara. “No idea. Hitler's known to be obsessed with the strange. We'll keep it safe, in any case,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick grumbled, “I guess that's your way of saying thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke loudly, “Right, well, I think it's time we got out of 1942. This was fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was unusual,” Rex said before he moved to lead his team off the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched Amaya stop Ray before he could walk off the bridge and have a brief conversation with him before she moved away. I moved over to Ray taking in his open expressions, I asked, “So, do I still need to go hit her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray laughed as he hugged me to his side and guided me off the bridge, “no, she was actually coming over to apologize and to tell me that I was a hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hummed as I leaned into him, “good, because no matter what anyone says you are a hero, Ray.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shogun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was in the fabrication room stressing about how soft the bedding was for the nest. “They need to be softer, Gideon, and the pillows need more fluff,” I groaned at how hard it was to make a perfect nest with so little time. When Gideon finished fabricating the latest batch of bedding I grumbled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’ll have to do,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m barely holding my heat back as is, I don’t have time to keep making more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pouted before collecting my chosen nesting materials. I moved walking through the ship to reach my room to build my new nest on the ship. Just as I reached my room I caught a whiff of a vaguely familiar scent, one that I knew didn’t belong to anyone who should be on the ship. I moved into my room my desire to find our stowaway warring with the onslaught of my heat. Making my decision I put the nesting materials down before I moved to track the scent, trying to figure out why it was familiar. I was so unaware of my surroundings that I was completely surprised when I was attacked from behind. The scent of the attacking Alpha overwhelmed my sensitive heat addled brain, “Alpha,” I cried as they wrapped their arms around my neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shushed me, a drop of Alpha command in their voice, “go to sleep, Omega,” they ordered. I fought desperately, whimpering as I felt my body giving into the command.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly I realized why the Alpha smelled so familiar, “Amaya,” I gasped, slowly going limp as I felt my body succumb to her Alpha order.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I woke up to see Ray leaning over me, worry all over his face. I was hazy enough that it took me a minute to remember what had happened, “Amaya,” I gasped, lurching into a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we already caught her, she's sleeping it off in the containment cell,” Ray explained as he helped me up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned on him heavily, barely able to stay upright as I could feel my heat start to settle in, “why is she here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To kill Mick apparently,” I tensed at Ray's statement, alarms going off in my head at the threat to my pack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I do have to hit her,” I mumbled hazily as Ray guided me to the parlor where the rest of the team was waiting. I stumbled over to where Mick was sitting collapsing into him, I nuzzled into him, nosing at his scent glands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I zoned into a light daze, but was snapped back to the conversation when Nate yelled, “You injected me with Nazi serum?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned unseeing towards Nate’s voice, mumbling, “we needed a way to save you, couldn’t have you dying on us,” before I turned back into Mick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray spoke quickly after I’d finished, “Which I'd redesigned to quintuple my own strength and transform my skin into an alloy a hundred times stronger than steel,” he said explaining the changes Nate was experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick spoke around his chewing, “Steel, that's a cool name,” he said before shoving his food into my mouth forcing me to eat before my heat really set in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nate started rambling, “Yeah, especially since my grandfather was called Commander Steel. But what does that make me? Corporal Steel? Mr. Steel? Citizen Steel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Jax spoke up interrupting Nate’s rambling, “You got superpowers now, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except I don't know how I turned to steel in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out somehow,” I breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you will, because Ray'll teach you,” Sara said volunteering Ray’s services.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray spoke confused, “He will,” I laughed into Mick’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it yourself, you redesigned the serum,” Sara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray ceded to that, “Which I did beautifully, but it's not like I have some sort of instruction manual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you'll have to wing it.” Sara told Ray before she returned our attention to the main purpose of the meeting, “Now, I'm gonna go have a chat with our stowaway,” she walked out as she finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nate cheered excitedly, “This is gonna be so much fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick grunted as he stood, cradling me in his arms, he walked out of the study. I moaned as I clenched my thighs feeling my slick start to flow, Mick started to move a little faster. Getting to my room I struggled out of my clothes needing to feel skin on my own, I reached to tug at Mick’s as I got out of mine desperate with need. I sighed, reveling in the feel of Mick’s body against mine. He grabbed my ass lifting me easily, I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground myself against him. He grunted as he laid me on the bed while I writhed in need, my head going hazy as the scent of my slick filled the room. Mick yanked my legs from around his hips, he bent me in half as he pushed my knees up to my ears. I keened as he slammed into me, I basked in the sudden feeling of fullness as my walls clenched around him working to pull him further into me. I clawed at Mick’s back as he continued to thrust into me, spiraling me into a state of bliss that blocked out all my awareness of the world around me.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I barely had a chance to breathe as the haze of my heat lifted for the moment before alarms started going off. I groaned before Mick and I quickly slipped into our clothes and moved to get to the bridge to find out what was going on. We got to the bridge the same time as Marty and considering the turbulence we quickly strapped into our seats. “What's happening to the ship,” Stein asked Sara as she and Amaya ran onto the bridge and launched themselves into seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara ignored him, focusing on the ship controls, she called over comms, “Jax, what's our status?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax’s face popped up on the view screen, “I've rerouted power from the secondary manifolds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marty noted our missing members, asking, “Where are Dr. Palmer and Dr. Heywood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you check out the window,” Sara spoke seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I breathed, “The hell did they do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amaya spoke worriedly, “How is it you people haven't managed to kill yourselves yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh everyday is a trial,” I snarked, once again mad at her this time for trying to kill Mick. My anger heightened by the returning fiery feeling that marked the urgency of my heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick added seriously, “The day is still young.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax,” Sara called, not needing to add a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax spoke frantically, “Yeah, I'm working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shoot,” Sara gasped before she regained control of the ship making it level out. “Gideon, I need you to track down Ray and Nate and take us to their position.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The explosive decompression caused us to lose corrective altitude, which put too much strain on the station-keeping thrusters.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick yelled at Gideon, “For God's sake, say it how it is. We're screwed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>We're screwed.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After Sara had regained control of the ship Mick guided me back to my room as the next round of my heat set in. I moaned at the feel of his skin on mine every touch going right to my core as my slick flowed liberally coating my thighs. I felt relief as Mick bent me over and entered me from behind, he moved thrusting into me evenly. He worked me up slowly making me see stars as I came. He changed pace as I started coming down speeding up he started working me back up as he slammed into me. I came as I felt his knot swell as he came inside me. He wrapped his arm around my hips holding me up when my knees gave out. I gasped feeling the pleasant buzz of fulfillment at taking his knot, I could feel myself clenching around it. Mick moved, settling me in his lap as he sat down to wait for his knot to release it’s hold. I leaned back against his chest breathing deep, I mentally noted that I would need to eat and finish arranging my nest in the time before the next wave of my heat hit, knowing I would have a couple of hours after taking Mick’s knot. I moaned as Mick rubbed the bump low in my abdomen where he could feel the press of his dick within me. I hummed and closed my eyes as I could feel the rumble of Mick’s growl as his Alpha instincts showed their pleasure at having knotted me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my eyes as I scented Sara come into the room, my nose crinkled as Amaya’s scent drifted in after her. as she opened her mouth, “Gideon was able to track Ray and Nate’s signal. Mick, you, Amaya, and I are going to take the jump ship and go get them. Chloe you are going to stay here,” she laid out our roles before she softened, “Jax and Martin are running repairs so the Waverider can get moving again if you need anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hummed as Mick’s knot started softening within me and we were finally able to separate. I rose from Mick’s lap and grabbed a robe before moving to stand in front of Sara, clear headed for the moment. “I’ll be fine until you get back. Just watch your backs,” she chuckled as I went on saying, “I don’t like her,” I said looking between Sara and Mick so both of them knew I would be displeased with any injuries they returned with especially if any were Amaya’s fault. I nuzzled into Sara then Mick before they left. As they made their way out I caught a glimpse of Amaya waiting in the hall, I snorted smirking as she breathed deeply when the scent of my heat smacked her in the face. I turned as the door closed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now to actually build my nest,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought cursing Amaya for preventing me from building it before my heat set in.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I was in Mick’s lap as we shared a couple of sandwiches between waves. I smiled as he told me about how he had fought ninjas while they were rescuing Nate and Ray. I leaned into him, letting his tale lull me into a light doze, “What are you staring at,” he said, pulling me back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up scowling a little as Amaya leaned against the wall, I wondered if she would do or say something that would justify me hitting her. “I've figured you out,” she said to Mick barely glancing at my scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Mick said sarcastically, not believing she could have come close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring his sarcasm she went on, “You act like this selfish meathead, but secretly, you're not so bad.” I hummed at her words, my scowl softening at her accurate deduction, “You know, you might even have the makings of a hero,” I leaned back into Mick and chuckled at her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that proves one thing. You don't know me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps not,” she said and I jumped as she flung a ninja star towards us, lodging it in the last sandwich on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick asked, keeping a hold of me to prevent me from lunging at her, “Trying to kill me again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to give you a present.” She said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think people so uptight would call launching a weapon at someone a valid way to give someone a present. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“In case you ever need proof you met an actual ninja,” she said as she walked out of the galley. Mick quickly reached forwards grabbing the start and bringing it up to inspect it with a look of childish glee in his eye. I smiled and burrowed into him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe she’s not so bad, if she would just stop doing things to piss me off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Once my heat was over the team plus Amaya regathered on the bridge. We all took our seats before Sara said, “I think it's time we said sayonara to Feudal Japan. Now, where to next?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always open the hatch, jump out, and see where I land,” Nate said jokingly from his seat next to Amaya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I say we just sit back and see where the timestream takes us,” Ray said freely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amaya protested a laissez-a-faire approach, “Aren't you forgetting that Rex's killer is still at-large?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my problem.” Mick said quickly, looking over at her, he backtracked, trying to be nice,“I mean, we should find the bastard and kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can enjoy a little takeoff music,” Marty suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, now that’s a good idea,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gideon cued up the song ‘Time is on My Side’ by Irma Thomas, “Ah, nice one, Gideon,” Sara complimented her choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain Hunter always enjoyed this song.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax sighed at the mention of Rip, “Speaking of problems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry. We're gonna find Rip and Hourman's killer. In the meantime, everyone just shut up and let me do the flying.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Abomination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Looks like Mississippi, 1863,” Sara told us where we had to go to track down the latest of the idiot Time Pirates we had come across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate geeked out, “Height of the American Civil War.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Ray fretted, “It's also the bloodiest year in American history. We gotta watch each other's backs out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke up to burst Ray’s bubble, “Yes, which is why you will be watching ours from right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Ray asked, so confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don't mind, someone has to stay behind as backup,” Sara quickly came up with a reason to not hurt Ray’s feelings.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>We were gathering the last of our supplies by the cargo bay door, Ray was presenting us with some additional supplies. “Along with comms devices, I also packed sack lunches. I figured the food in 1863 is pretty lousy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nuzzled into his side, “Thanks, Ray, that’s really sweet of you,” I said making him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara reviewed our mission parameters briefly, “All right, the operation is simple. We isolate the target, we eliminate the timeship, and we get out of there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya moved forwards, grumpily indicating her period dress, “And all while wearing this dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled, “it could be much worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back safe.” Ray said as we walked off the ship.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>We walked towards the source of the time beacon as Ray narrated to us, “It's Mississippi, 1863. The weather is a temperate 58 degrees. Ooh, a little trivia, you guys are in Hinds County, which was named after General Thomas…” Sara reached up to her ear and hitting a button on her comm cut Ray off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate started not able to finish his question, “Did you just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut off his comms?” Sara finished for him before she answered, “Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long we reached the smoking time pod, “I can't believe it,” Amaya said amazed either as if we hadn’t just got off a time ship or as if she hadn’t believed Time Pirates were real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein quickly analyzed the situation, “It looks to be some kind of escape pod. No doubt, it fell out of the Temporal Zone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara said, “No sign of anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned, “Does that mean we have to track down the pirate or are we assuming he got himself killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the power core looks exposed,” Jax noted after he leaned closer to inspect the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That mean what I think it means,” Sara asked idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out,” Jax said, gesturing to Mick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick cheered, “Ah. Thought you'd never ask.” He quickly pulled out his heat gun preparing to fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein quickly warned, “Back up, everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick lit the pod on fire causing a small explosion before he sighed, “Ah, what's next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein bemoaned Mick’s attitude, “Don't you think that's enough incineration for one day, Mr. Rory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do not, Professor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax stood looking around smugly before he said, “This is turning out to be one of our easiest missions yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned, “Oh, Jax, why would you jinx it like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right away we heard someone shouting, “Help me! Somebody, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein sighed, “You had to say that, didn't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all looked around trying to find the person shouting, “It's over there,” Amaya said as she moved to go help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy kept shouting as he ran, “Help me! Help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax tried to stop Amaya from going to help, “Whoa, wait, we're not supposed to interfere with historical events.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused looking back at Jax seriously, “Try and stop me,” she said defiantly before she turned and went to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick chuckled, “Women,” as he turned to follow Amaya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein sighed as he noted, “She certainly has a fiery spirit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is either gonna get her killed or completely screw up history,” Jax lamented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, “That just means she kinda fits right in, doesn’t she?” I patted Jax on the back before I moved forwards. One of Firestorm’s blasts knocked the confederates down before we could reach the guy fleeing for his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya reached him first she spoke to calm him down, “Whoa, whoa. Relax. All right, you're safe now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy quickly spoke up wondering about the weird that came with us, “What in tarnations was that? What did I just see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate scrambled to cover up Firestorm’s appearance, “What was what? I, uh, I didn't see anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy pushed on demanding answers, “Who are you guys? What's going on, here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we're just passing through.” Sara spoke as she came up behind us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax spoke as he ran up out of breath, “Okay, guys, let's get the hell out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can't just leave him here,” Amaya protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, unfortunately, we have to.” Stein spoke desperately, “If we rescue one man, we could alter history in the wrong way.” I could see the confusion blossoming on the guy's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Nate spoke up, “You're dispatch, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what's a dispatch,” Amaya asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate quickly explained, “It's a former slave providing information to the Union Army.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy puffed up, “My name is Henry Scott. I'm a free man from Trenton, New Jersey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're a long way from home,” Mick commented mildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara cut in before he could go on, wanting to get us out of here, “And we need to be getting out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys,” Nate spoke pointing out the confederates rising off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God,” Stein gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax spoke astounded, “Those Confederates look a lot like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein freaked out at the supposition, “Don't... don't... don't say it! Quick, quick, just merge!” The fight moved quickly, we worked together pretty fluidly for us and dispatched the zombie confederates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everybody okay,” Sara asked as the dust settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate stammered, “What the hell was that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick started, “You ask me, they look like zo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein cut him off shouting in fear, “No! Please, don't say it. I know they're essentially a myth, but I have this irrational fear of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zombies,” Mick chuckled from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, don't say it,” Stein said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We heard groaning coming from behind us. Jax looked over before running towards the Scott guy where he was bleeding out, “Oh, God. Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey.” We all stood back as Jax tried to save him. Scott desperately gasped out some words to Jax pushing his bag at him. “Hey. Hey,” Jax cried as Scott finally died.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>We reached the bridge solemnly after the incident, “Nice job blowing up the Time Pirate's escape pod. Put another win in the mission column,” Ray cheered as we entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not see what happened next,” Jax asked frustratedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I took a break. Had to go to the bathroom,” Ray explained. Jax threw up his hands exasperatedly, Ray asked worriedly, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were attacked by zombies.” Mick said from where he sat on the steps of the study, “And someone put sprouts on my sandwich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara and Stein turned from where they were looking at one of the screens, Stein spoke, “The Time Pirate's distress call referenced something called a TX-90. It's a futurist bioweapon. The infected's condition represents strongly those things... that... I can't say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara kept going, “And if that infected Time Pirate is out there spreading this virus, then our work is not done here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate spoke up aghast, “No kidding. Having zombies, or whatever they are, running around the Civil War is not a good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rushed to kneel by a collapsed Mick as Ray said, “Speaking of not good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him to the MedBay.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God,” Sara spoke as she, Nate, and I looked over the changes to history in the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned at the news reports, “I think I’m going to be sick, if we can’t fix this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's pretty disastrous.” Nate said, going on, “I'm guessing, thanks to the zombies, the Confederacy won its independence from the Union.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax walked into the library holding out Scott’s stuff, “It wasn't just them. That guy, the dispatch, these are his mission orders. From General Ulysses S. Grant.” Jax handed the papers to Nate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara, Nate and I sighed. “My God,” Nate gasped as he unfolded the papers before he moved to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax went on to explain why they were important, “He was supposed to infiltrate the Collins Plantation and steal Confederate troop movement orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara commented on the information Nate had pulled up on the viewscreen, “They named a high school after him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's because in the original version of history, the plans Scott stole helped Grant win the Battle of Champion Hill.” Nate answered Sara’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara turned around, “And I'm guessing none of that happened because Scott was bayoneted by a Confederate turned into a zombie by a future virus,” she said with dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked to Jax, “You just had to jinx it didn’t you,” he just rolled his eyes at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so…” Nate breathed deeply before turning to face us, “how do we fix it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't. I do,” Jax said determinedly. I tensed worry starting to crawl up my spine at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jax,” Sara said at the same time I asked, “are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax explained the validity of his decision that was justified by the confederates’ backwards logic, “There's a reason black people were used as spies. Because we were invisible. That's why I'm going in there. Don't worry. If anything happens, it's on me,” he said going to back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara immediately tried to veto Jax’s plan, “No, Jax, it's on me. Look, Mick is already hurt, and I don't like the idea of putting anyone else in harm's way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don't like the idea of having a flag that has 20 stars on it,” Jax snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm definitely not letting you go in there alone,” Sara conceded to his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I'll take Amaya and Chloe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Nate and I will go warn the Union Army about the infected soldiers.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jax, Amaya, and I looked up at the plantation house from our position in the woods, “So, what's our plan,” Amaya asked Jax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax answered simply, “Well, if things go easy, we sneak in while everybody's asleep, find the Confederate plans, and grab them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are things ever easy with your group?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I said to Amaya before turning to Jax, “so, do we have a back up plan or are we just going to improvise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, good point,” Jax conceded our point but before we could get to a back up plan there was a commotion closer to the plantation house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burn the table cloth! It was an accident, I swear,” a woman screamed as she was pushed against a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could scent the overwhelming smell of the Alpha pushing her from the distance, “An accident? You just let yourself get distracted, that's all. While you should have been thinking about the ironing, you were probably daydreaming about Ulysses S. Grant marching down here to free all the slaves.” Jax quickly snagged Amaya as she went to help, giving me the chance to slip away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I circled around to the other end of the clearing the Alpha was in. I reached for my magic to cast a small spell to produce a wind to carry the pheromones I produced hoping to distract the Alpha from his task. I winced as the woman started to scream with each crack of the whip, I focused on producing stronger pheromones and pushed the wind I had created to carry them to the Alpha. “Chloe, where are you?” Jax called frantically over the comms, “I can scent you from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” I responded, “because if you can then he most certainly does too.”  I focussed on thickening the scent of my pheromones as I noticed the Alpha start to falter as he scented me. I looked up as Amaya called over the comm, “Chloe, he’s coming to find you.” I cut the wind and pheromone production before I cast a cloak to slowly work my way back over to Jax and Amaya.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was dark by the time I got back to Jax and Amaya the Alpha asshole having finally given up on trying to find me. “They're having some kind of party,” Amaya said, noting the people coming and going around the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a Cotillion, actually.” Jax spoke as he took off his nicer fabricated outer layers exchanging them for ones he pulled from Scott’s satchel, “According to Scott's mission papers, he was going to get in disguised as the help. Chloe even with the stunt you pulled with your pheromones is just going to walk in the front door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean slave?” Amaya snarked, “We shouldn’t have had to sneak around to help her,” she said referring to the woman who had been whipped earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I've been doing this time travel thing for a little while now. And if I've learned one thing, it's you never know what's gonna change history and have massive consequences. What, you think this doesn't make me angry as well? But we have a job to do. And if we don't do it, we can make things a lot worse.” Jax told Amaya before he looked at me pointedly. He gestured for me to go join the party going on in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I paused before I went to enter the house, “just to let you know if one of them does anything to piss me off I am liable to kill them,” Jax rolled his eyes as I told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just... just stay on comms, okay,” he told both of us tiredly before he strode forwards to go in the back door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded at Amaya before I went in, sighing, “I need a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was lightly releasing pheromones as I made my way through the party knowing it would set off the Alpha asshole. I snagged a drink off a passing tray before Jax called over comms, “Amaya, Chloe, it's Jax. The study's a bust, I'm gonna check the rest of the plantation house.” I didn’t turn from my idle conversation as Jax passed behind me, but I did internally wince as he bumped into one of the women attending the party. “Oh! I am so sorry, ma'am,” he said as he took her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrapped up my conversation quickly, turning I heard the Alpha asshole speak to Jax, “Boy, what did you just do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moved away from other people murmuring into my comm, I asked, “do you want me to step in Jax?” I was sure I could figure out the right mix of schmooze and Omega pheromones to deescalate the situation without blowing the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he stuttered as if he was talking to the asshole, he went on as I nodded towards him acknowledging his decision, “sir, I-I did not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to find another drink, thinking quickly I produced more pheromones and a quick breeze to disperse it quickly. I moved meeting eyes with Jax as I passed him letting him know that despite my better judgement I would let it play out, “Hey! Don't you turn your back on me, boy,” was shouted making everyone in the house look over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giant Alpha stepped towards them from behind me. I froze as I could hear him snuffling the air despite his focus, “There a problem, Mr. Collins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a house boy who don't know his place. And needs to be taught some manners,” the Alpha said before he looked around a little wildly as he scented the air.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Jax, Chloe, are you there?” I heard Amaya ask over comms. I ignored it for the moment, working to end the conversation about mating I had gotten caught in after a couple of older women had caught my scent. I quickly made my excuses as I caught sight of Amaya entering the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We'll have to teach you a lesson on how to talk to your betters,” I heard the giant Alpha say to Amaya as I walked up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah there you are,” I said happily, stepping around the Alpha I got close enough to make sure he caught a big whiff of my scent. “Did you find my bracelet,” I asked, meeting Amaya’s eyes I urged her to go with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully she did, “I’m sorry I didn’t, it seems it was left at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, a pity that bracelet just goes so well with this dress,” I said idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looked down at me, drawing my attention he said, “excuse me, Ma’am, is she with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him, cringing at this cover, “yes, she’s my personal lady in waiting,” I said as I moved to stand slightly in front of Amaya. “Is there a problem,” I said looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he scrambled, “no ma’am, there is not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled tightly, “good,” I said. I felt Amaya shift as I looked around the room as if I was admiring the interior design. I moved closer to him, “it’s fortunate that I’ve run into you,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, “it is,” he asked, dazed at how deeply he had breathed in my pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I smiled up at him enticingly, “I haven’t had much luck finding Mr. Collins this evening. And I was so hoping for a tour of the property. As a man in your position, perhaps…” I trailed off looking at him hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am, I would be delighted to show you around the property in Mr. Collins’ place,” he scrambled, speaking in awe, he held out his arm for me “Right this way.” I smiled triumphantly as I allowed him to guide me with Amaya trailing behind. I made sure to comment on the beauty of the property as we walked around. I made small comments about things that could be built to add to it as if I was considering becoming the lady of the land. “Mr. Collins is gonna love meeting you, ma’am,” he spoke a little bitterly as we walked into the last structure on the property. I hummed as I looked around, spotting Jax I smiled and stepped away from the Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm looking forward to it,” I said, hoping I would get the chance to hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he enjoys getting punched in the face.” I smirked at Amaya’s words. I turned laughing as I watched Amaya knock him down with a single punch. “And thank you ever so much for showing us where to find our friend,” she said in a perfect imitation of a southern belle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax shouted at us, “What the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you know a breakout when you see one,” Amaya said as she came forwards with the keys off the idiot’s belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax was quickly freed from his chains. He rubbed his wrists before he pointed to the other people chained up, “Okay. Good. Now let's free them.” I smirked, happy to do anything that would frustrate the asshole who owned the property.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I paused as Amaya looked from them to Jax before she said, “I thought you said if we didn't do our job, we could end up doing more harm than good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax turned to look at them angrily, “Yeah, that's still a risk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what's changed,” Amaya asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way these people are being treated…” Jax started sounding mournful, “that's the real Aberration. I can see that now. This is the history that needs to be fixed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’ve never been good at following rules anyway,” I spoke smiling at them as I reached to my magic to start unlocking manacles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all moved forwards to approach them. The first in line quickly stuttered, stopping our movements, “No, no, I'm obliged, ma'am, but I told you what happens if they catch us.” He looked right at Jax, fear clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax made eye contact with him, “Don't worry. We're gonna protect you. I know you're scared. I get it. Don't ask me how I know this, but it gets better,” Jax said. Going on he worked to build their confidence in us, “Not perfect. Nowhere near close. But... better than this. But it starts right now with us not giving up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before we could do anything, the woman from earlier in the day spoke, “Zambesi. Your amulet. You are a warrior of the Zambesi,” she said, gesturing to Amaya’s totem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya reached up touching the totem, “You're familiar with it,” she said a little shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's where my mother was born.” She spoke excitedly before turning to the rest of the people, “We must follow her. I believe in her. I believe in them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy acquiesced allowing us to uncuff him, “Then I do, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We moved quickly Amaya and I uncuffed everyone in the building before moving to meet Jax at the door. Which he looked out a promptly slammed shut turning to lean on it. “What is it,” Amaya asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax looked serious, “We got company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax opened the door so Amaya and I could peek out, “We've gotta get out of here,” Amaya said as we leaned against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not without the Confederate plans,” Jax said, remembering why we had come in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lead guy spoke up, “I think I know where they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax spoke quickly, “Okay, you two, get everyone to safety.” he told Amaya and I before he waved the guy forwards, “Come on,” he said as he went to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya stopped them before they could leave, “Wait, Jax. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached forwards grabbing Jax’s face, I added, “don’t die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Jax asked us all, not waiting for a reply he threw the door open immediately, kicking over a zombie. “Come on!” He waved the guy on to get the confederate plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lead, I’ll bring up the rear,” I told Amaya motioning her to guide everyone away from the zombies, “I’ll make sure we aren’t followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya nodded at me before she stepped out of the building, “This way,” she said leaning in slightly. I moved to make sure everyone made it out before I followed behind, occasionally knocking down a zombie that got too close for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya led the group around to the front of the now burning plantation house. “Everybody good,” Jax asked as he and the other guy ran up to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded as Amaya answered him, “Yeah. Jax, we've gotta go.” She said as she paused in her motion to turn and leave, “This fire is gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I want to enjoy this for a moment,” Jax said grimly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping up to his shoulder I said, “You know it is really pretty. It makes it easy to see why Mick loves fire so much.” Jax cracked a smile chuckling at my words before he slung an arm over my shoulder as we started to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Compromised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I took a swig from Mick’s beer as he iced one of the beers across the room with Len’s cold gun. “Easy, point and shoot. You're up,” he said as he handed Ray the gun and took his beer from me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray psyched himself up, “All right, point and shoot,” he said before he fired the gun blowing up all the beer bottles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed my beers,” Mick said cooly as he drank from the one in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, the trigger's really sensitive, and these goggles make everything look blue.” Ray whipped Len’s goggles off his head frustrated with the failure. “You know, it'd be really easy for me to improve this whole setup by just iterating the power source.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed as Mick interrupted his science babble, “There's nothing wrong with the gun. You've just gotta be cool. Like Snart,” I frowned at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spoke hesitantly, “I don’t think trying to be like Len is going to make this work for Ray.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can be cool,” Ray said as he went to lean awkwardly against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick looked at him funny, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to be cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed as Mick said, “Maybe this was a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I snagged the beer from his lips, “oh, it definitely was,” I said pointing to him with the bottle before I walked out.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Where's it coming from,” Sara asked Nate after he explained how he found the latest aberration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Washington D.C., December 7, 1987. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue,” he quickly produced the information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick grunted, “So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that's the White House,” Jax looked at him incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick still didn’t care, “So what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stein ignored Mick and spoke up, “December 7th was the day before Reagan and Gorbachev signed the INF Treaty, reducing both countries' nuclear arsenals and paving the way for the end of the Cold War.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray asked, “How do you know all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stein looked aghast as he answered haughtily, “Because I was in the capital for that very summit. The Reagan Administration would call upon the top nuclear physicists to act as technical advisors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray asked worriedly, “You think someone might have traveled back in time to stop the treaty from being signed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nate quickly pointed out how bad this aberration could get, “That, or worse.” He looked right at Amaya as he went on, “Think about it, Reagan and Gorbachev under the same roof at one of the most volatile moments in history?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amaya calmly provided a relevant source of intel, “The JSA has a training academy in D.C. I could reach out to the current membership, see if they have any intel or resources we could use,” she finished looking at Sara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara approved Amaya’s plan, “Good idea, but you shouldn't go alone. 1987 is a long way from 1942, and it's dangerous to know too much about the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle myself,” Amaya said, offronted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I peered between Nate and Amaya, sniffing lightly as Nate quickly volunteered, “I'll go with her,” Amaya’s annoyance was palpable as she met Nate’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara jumped on it and quickly defined mission parameters for the rest of us, “Great, you two reach out to the JSA while the rest of us break into the most secure residence in the country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that should be fun,” I said, excited by the challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how exactly do we do that,” Jax asked seriously.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>We walked through the White House as part of a tour group, “Welcome to the White House. This is Cross Hall, a magnificent space that connects the State Dining Room with the East Room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara called, “All right, fan out, stay on the coms, and report if anything seems out of place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mick and Ray, then, Jax and Stein split off from the group. “Hey keep your head up,” I told Sara before I slipped away from the tour group. I ducked into a bathroom as a security patrol passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I paused by the sink as Ray called over the comms, “I think we found our aberration. Damien Darhk is here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sara’s gonna flip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara, don't do anything rash. Sara? Sara, are you lis…” Stein was shouting over the comms until the comm line was cut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned, knowing everything was going to hell before I left the bathroom. I was barely in the hall when I turned running right into some Alpha. I winced and closed my eyes as I felt myself start to fall back before the Alpha’s arms came up around me stopping me from falling. “I’m so sorry,” I gasped, opening my eyes as I flushed putting on a helpless Omega act. My eyes widened  as I met the Alpha’s and I recognized him as the one who had confronted me back at the arms deal Savage had hosted in 1975.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hungry smile crossed his face as he set me on my feet, “that’s quite alright my dear,” he said to me before he turned to the tense security people around him. “Not to worry gentlemen, this is my personal assistant, she has nothing to do with the commotion going on,” he told them. The security guards calmed as I smiled demurely hiding my surprise at his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I cursed as the rest of the team blew their cover. I took the arm he held out to me as the security team moved on. “Why would you cover for someone you don’t even know,” I asked as we started walking down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked over at me, “oh but I do know you, or at least I know the important bits.” He stopped and pulled me into an empty room. I quickly reached up to pull my comm out, shoving it into my pocket as he shut the door before backing me against the wall. “When I first met you, eleven years ago in Norway, you were powerful and beautiful. You were hiding from your darkness,” I closed my eyes as his pheromones flooded the room, attempting to overwhelm my senses, “You still struggle with them don’t you, those dark impulses that are deep inside you, they war with your instincts. I can help you to master them,” he said. He placed his hand against my neck pushing hard enough to make sure I couldn’t forget it was there but not hard enough to hurt me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I struggled to think around his pheromones which begged me to submit to him, I latched onto the first clear thought I had, “What would be in it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him move his face into my neck so he could breath in my scent, “well, I believe I did mention something about building an empire together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even know each other’s names,” I sighed into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, “Damien Darkh,” he said before he flicked his tongue across my scent gland. My eyes flew open and I gasped as my whole body shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sara is going to kill me for this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I met his eyes as he moved away from my neck making a decision that I knew I would never hear the end of, “Chloe Kane,” I offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Kane,” he chuckled as he stepped back. “I look forward to getting to know you better,” he said, leading me out of the room. Darkh and I chatted idly as negotiations were closed for the day because of the ruckus the team made. Eventually we made our way out of the White House after a couple of blocks I realized we had a little tail, a nervous blonde guy that I vaguely recognized was part of the negotiation team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hummed as I considered bringing up our tail, I said instead, “what exactly are your interests in nuclear disarmament especially considering how we first met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m less so interested in the treaty than I am in acquiring something from the Soviet delegation,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that something would be…” I said trailing off to allow him to fill in the blank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “curious aren’t you.” I hummed in response still waiting for him to answer my inquiry, “well the second half of an artefact that is currently in my possession. Ah, well I believe this is where we part ways for the day,” he said, stopping us just outside of Georgetown Park. He looked at me contemplatively, “there’s a State Dinner tomorrow evening, join me and perhaps afterwards we could talk more about empire building.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it,” I said. I went to turn away, noticing the blonde guy was still following us I stopped, “you may want to try and be a little more observant of the people around you,” I said before I walked away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon, where’s the rest of the team,” I asked as I walked back onto the Waverider after I left Darkh at the park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mr. Rory and Dr. Palmer are currently staking out Georgetown Park to observe Damian Darkh’s meeting. The rest of the team is observing the proceedings from the bridge. Everyone is quite worried about where you have been.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Gids, I’ll fill everyone in asap,” I said making my way towards the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I walked onto the bridge, I saw Amaya, Jax, Nate, and Martin standing behind Sara at one of the consoles, “Is there any sign of who Darhk's meeting with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” I heard Mick yelling over the comm line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin started speaking excitedly, “Clandestine meeting in a D.C. park. It feels like the beginning of a John le Carré spy novel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned against the entry to the study not letting them know I was here yet as Nate spoke when Martin looked at him, “I'm more of an Ian Fleming guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled lightly as Jax added, “Mm, more explosions, less clothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Darhk is meeting with Rex's killer,” Amaya asked seriously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We really have our work cut out for us if we’re going to get her to loosen up</span>
  </em>
  <span> I idly thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara looked straight at Amaya when she walked up to her, “Then we don't let either of them leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned as I stepped forwards, “He’s not meeting with Rex’s killer. It’s a little more complicated than that,” I said as everyone snapped around to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell did you come from,” Jax shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s part of the complicated bit,” I said looking straight at Sara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s voice over the comms distracted everyone, “We've got movement. A man just entered the park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara looked away from me after a moment, “Ray, we need audio.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, way ahead of you, Cap,” Ray said before we started hearing audio from the meet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dobriy Vecher, Mr. Darhk,” an unfamiliar accented voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody looked around, “Sounds like he's meeting with a member of the Soviet delegation, not Rex's killer,” Nate said looking at Amaya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The accented voice said, “The package is procured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darhk’s increasingly familiar voice spoke, “Excellent news, Boris. That is your name, isn't it? Boris? Or is it Igor? I find it's always one or the other with you KGB agents. Anywho, once the treaty is signed, during the State Dinner, you'll deliver the package.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will uphold your half of the bargain,” the accented voice confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As agreed. But first, a toast. To peace between our two nations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the conversation between Darhk and the Soviet guy ended, Ray spoke, “Darhk was never interested in the nuclear treaty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's working a side deal with the KGB,” Mick added</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I can fill in some of those details,” I said before I went silent as Ray frantically called over the comm line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-oh. Mayday,” Ray said, “Marty, younger you just entered the park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin protested the notion, “What? But that... that's impossible. Today is December 7th, Clarissa's birthday. I distinctly remember we had a dinner reservation for this evening which took me months to procure,” Jax looked exasperated as he finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you must have blown her off,” Ray said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned as Mick spoke amused, “This ought to be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we stop him,” Ray whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin started gesturing frantically, “Stop what? What am I doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ray could answer we heard, “Mr. Darhk, uh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Martin Stein. You may have heard of me. I'm on the negotiating team and was recently nominated for my sixth Carlin Award in physics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darhk spoke dryly, “Congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He asked darkly, “Did you follow me here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We heard younger Martin chuckle as he said, “I did,” before he went into a science filled spiel. Things went downhill fast when young Martin deduced the fact that Darhk was meeting with a member of the Soviet delegation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara quickly ordered over comms, “Ray, Mick, get in there, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gray!” “Martin!” Jax and Sara shouted as Stein suddenly collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara shouted into the comm, “Ray, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray answered, “Darhk just stabbed Marty's younger self.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's Darhk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We lost him,” Ray said as we circled around Stein’s form.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I retreated to my room when Martin was carted off to the med bay, I knew Sara would find me soon enough. I didn’t have to wait long. I stood as Sara stormed into my room, “start talking,” she ordered. I whimpered lowly as her out of control pheromones screamed for me to submit. I swallowed before I started telling her about the time I had spent with Darhk today and what I had been able to find out because of it. She took a deep breath and reigned in her pheromones “We will be having a conversation about you going off book, after we deal with Darhk.” I winced as she pierced me with her eyes, “you’re going to have the easiest time getting close to Darhk. We’re going to use that to our advantage. You’re going to make a great distraction.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I deliberately looked around the room as I entered the State Dinner, I snagged a champagne glass off a passing tray as I glanced around. I walked around the room lightly trailing pheromones as I went knowing that they would ensure Darhk would find me if I didn’t find him first. I stopped to get a new drink from the bar when I felt Darhk come up behind me, “Miss Kane, I’m pleasantly surprised that you decided to join me for the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to him, “Well, I am very curious about how one builds an empire, Mr. Darhk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I saw a twinkle in his eye as he said, “would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Kane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to,” I said, putting down my glass, I rested my hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He deftly led me into a waltz, “the thing about empires, Miss Kane, is that they take time to build. Of course for those with our resources time is not something we lack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your use of the lazarus pit,” I said lightly. He looked at me amused, “I do my research when I meet potential friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come my associates have arrived,” he said to me as he led me away from the dance floor. “Now that our governments are waging peace upstairs, what do you say we get down to the real business,” Darhk said to the Soviet group we were meeting in the White House basement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soviet was happy to get right down to business, “You have brought us the codes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darhk pulled a disk out of his pocket, he held it up for the Soviets to see, “It's called a CD-ROM, the latest in Defense Department technology. As for my half of the exchange?” His words prompted the Soviet to hold up a black box. They quickly swapped items each clutching his own prize. I peeked into the box as Darhk opened it revealing a gold disk almost a smaller version of the Askaran Amulet. Idly I wondered how they were related.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team came around the corner into the space we were in, “Hand over the box,” Sara shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the kick-ass CD-ROM,” Nate added from her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Soviet guy looked at Darhk asking, “What is this,” he quickly switched into Russian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has to get hurt,” Amaya said loudly so everyone could hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I briefly closed my eyes as Darhk responded, “That's not really my style. Now, we can waste time chit-chatting, or you can deal with the explosive my people have secreted inside the State Dining Room. See, in about six minutes, Reagan, Gorbachev, and every hope of peace goes kaboom.” Darhk pulled out and pointed his weapon at the lead soviet before he fired it into the Soviet leader, “I am sorry... inconvenient, I know, but try being me.” He grabbed my arm leading me away from the fight, he looked into my eyes as he told me, “this hasn’t really gone to plan, but we will have our conversation, another time, though.” I quickly slipped the box he had just gotten out of his suit pocket into my clutch when he looked away from me. He gestured to one of his men, “escort her off the grounds, see to it she isn’t bothered.” I nodded at him as I allowed myself to be guided off in a different direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the guard turned me down a deserted hallway I turned around and blasted him into a wall, for good measure I threw a sleep spell over him and modified his memories. I quickly made my way back towards the dying fight, I felt a rush of air pass me as I got to where Sara, Amaya, and Obsidian were. I walked up to Sara as Nate rounded the corner calling, “What happened? Where's Darhk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He took him.” Sara spoke shocked, “The time traveler working against us... He's a speedster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the Flash,” Nate asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster,” Sara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nate went on, “So the speedster and Darhk, they have whatever the KGB gave Darhk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I tried to swipe it from him but it wasn’t there,” Sara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, “That’s because I had already slipped it off him,” I said, pulling the box from my clutch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Nate laughed, “Can I hug you guys? Do we hug?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara and I looked at each other amused before she said, “Okay, just this once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's gonna be more.” Nate said as he pulled us in he cheered, “Yeah!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Outlaw Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nate plopped the amulet down as he said, “What's with bad guys and ancient amulets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea why Darhk wants this,” Ray asked, looking at Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me that he was a collector of ancient relics,” I added from where I was perched on the arm of Mick’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned as Sara rolled her eyes at me, “All I know is, it's never a good idea when your nemesis starts accessorizing,” she said as she stopped pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he's teamed up with a Speedster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya looked up confused, “What's a Speedster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray answered her and explained the relevance, “Someone with super speed. That's how Darhk escaped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The energy of the Speed Force grants the Speedster Chronokinesis, temporal manipulation,” Stein science.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick grunted, “English, Professor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara broke it down for the less scientifically inclined, “It means that his running real fast lets him time travel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll be in my room,” Mick responded, nearly knocking me off my perch as he got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara spoke as Mick left, handing out orders, “Martin, I need you to gather everything you can on Speedsters. And Nate's right... This amulet looks a lot like the one we recovered off the Nazis. There's got to be a connection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spoke up linking the two together, “I think it’s probably safe to assume that it’s this speedster that wants the amulets and not Darhk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, I'm on library duty,” Nate sighed as he backed out of the study.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What’s with the face?” I asked Nate as I joined him, Ray, Sara, and Amaya in the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate sighed, “I-I just thought, becoming a superhero, I would spend less time in the library than my old job. That's all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, research skills are a kind of superpower. And you can turn to steel. So you got two,” Ray said sardonically to Nate’s incredulous face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saved by the Aberration,” Nate cried joyfully as the aberration tracker started beeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what's the Trouble Alert say,” Ray cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I told you, don't call it that,” Sara reprimanded Ray as she sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate read off the tracker’s report, “The timequake's epicenter is Liberty, Colorado, 1874.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned over the back of Sara’s chair as Ray cheered, “Hah! Back to the Wild West.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate leaned against the table as he asked, “You guys were in the Old West?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, town made me a Sheriff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's cool,” Nate said offhandedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, considering the old sheriff decided to go awol,” I snorted at Ray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara leaned forward to stand as she started speaking, “All right, well, Chloe and I will go tell Jax and Stein. Who wants to tell Rory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not it.” Ray and Nate chimed in unison before quickly walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya looked between where they had been standing, “What,” she asked. She looked at Sara and I just before we moved past her to leave. “Okay. I'll do it.” I heard her say peevishly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, I think my, uh, horse is broken,” Nate yelled as he managed to get his horse to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where's the Professor,” Mick asked Jax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, he's feeling a little off,” Jax explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More whiskey for me,” Mick cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We heard yelling in the distance, “Sounds like a commotion of some kind,” Amaya said looking at Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold back, let's get a better look,” Sara said before she got off her horse. We all dismounted and followed behind her into the brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking out of the bushes we saw three men jeering at a man on a horse with a noose around his neck. “Ah, it's a hanging,” Mick said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Hex,” Sara said as she peered through a telescope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya spoke confused, “You know that man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got to help him,” Sara said, ignoring Amaya’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax nodded his head, “Well, we got to take his crew out first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They look armed,” Ray said, stating the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, guys. I got this,” Nate said before he moved to go intervene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray looked after him surprised, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’re not going for subtlety anymore,” I said leaning in between Sara and Amaya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara cocked her shotgun, muttering, “Hold still, Hex.” She fired the gun hitting the rope holding Hex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice shot,” Mick said appreciatively. We all moved forwards to join Nate and Hex as Nate drove off the rest of the bandits.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Where is everybody,” Jax asked as we walked through the near deserted town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hex explained in his growly voice, “Ever since Turnbull set up shop 'bout six months ago, everyone's been run out of town or made to work in the mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick perked up, “Mine? What kind of mine? Gold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate geeked out still excited by his first trip to the Old West, “Nobody's been mining for gold through these parts for half a century. Listen to me, ‘these parts’... I sound like I'm a cowboy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he's pulling something out of the ground that's making him rich…” Ray said, pointing out, “Turnbull also owns the saloon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hex went on, “The hotel, the laundry... and the whorehouse. Turnbull's got an office above the saloon. It's also got about a dozen men making sure nobody gets close to him,” he detailed the set up in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I know how we can. Mick. Why don't you mosey on in there? Have yourself a good time,” Sara said, tossing Mick a wad of cash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” Mick said as he palmed the cash. He wrapped his arm around me to tow me in with him, “We’ve got some drinking to do.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mick pulled me with him to the bar, “Two shots,” Mick told the bartender as he slammed down some money. He made eye contact with Amaya and corrected himself, “Make it three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender looked at Amaya’s exasperated expression and asked, “You're with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed as she sighed, “Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to look at Mick as I grabbed my shot, “are you trying to find out how many people we can meet that can drink you under a table? Cause if you are I think she could,” I said, shooting a smile at Amaya. She just looked back at me with the most put upon look ever.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mick cheered after he flipped the card he had just been dealt revealing an ace, “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sipped my beer and leaned back against the piano as the dealer deadpanned, “Another blackjack.” I wondered how much longer Mick would be able to get away with cheating the dealer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be my lucky day,” Mick smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I heard Amaya rebuke Mick as she leaned forwards, “You're cheating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm winning,” Mick told her before taking a shot. He picked up his winnings giving a note to the saloon girl over his shoulder, “Sweetheart, that's for you. I'll see you around.” He got up moving towards the bar, he slammed a note down on the piano next to me, “Piano man. Play something else. I've had more fun at a funeral. Bartender! And who might you be,” he asked the guy next to him at the bar after he had another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name's Turnbull,” the guy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slipped into the seat Mick had abandoned, “looks like the plans working,” I told Amaya before I sipped my beer. We watched as they had a tense conversation. Amaya looked away when Mick took out his lighter and burned one of the bills he had won waving it in Turnbull’s face before letting it float to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, Amaya, what's going on in there,” Sara asked over the comm line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya answered mournfully, “You wanted Rory to start a fight. I'd say your plan's working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We watched eventually moving over to the bar as Mick and Turnbull started to get along, “Well, I don’t think anyone saw that coming,” I said to Amaya jokingly, to her consternation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amaya, Chloe, it's been forever, what the hell is going on in there,” Sara called frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your plan's caught something of a snag,” Amaya said as she poured herself another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” Sara demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mick’s having fun,” I laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached for the bottle as Amaya answered Sara seriously, “Well, it's hard to... but Mr. Rory and Mr. Turnbull... Like each other,” I pouted as Amaya pulled the bottle from my reach as she looked at me reproachfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened to Rory starting a fight,” Sara said confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it's more likely that him and Turnbull get matching tattoos,” Amaya told Sara before she downed her shot. “Sara, what do you want us to do,” she asked for the both of us as she surrendered the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara called vexed, “Brace yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I downed my shot, “brace ourselves for what,” I said as I turned to look towards Mick and Turnbull. “Nevermind,” I said seeing Hex walk in, I nudged Amaya to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turnbull,” Hex shouted once he stepped fully into the saloon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it ain't the great Jonah Hex, himself,” Turnbull laughed at Hex’s entrance, “Whoo, you got quite a pair to walk into my establishment like this. You're like a cockroach. Hard to kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hex spoke decisively, “I'm taking you in. Alive or dead. Your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I choose... dead!” Turnbull’s word worked as a codeword making all his men pull their weapons, “Actually, Jonah... I'm glad you decided to pay me this little visit. You see, I've been working on a little something. It seems that ore that I discovered... Well, it's got special qualities,” he said before he loaded his gun and pointed it. As he shot Sara stormed in throwing off his aim when she struck him with a whip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The explosion from his bullet spurred everyone into motion, the saloon descended into chaos. “Let's party,” Mick cheered as he whipped out his gun and threw himself into the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We fought our way out of the saloon retreating to duck behind a stack of barrels. Jax, Nate, and Ray ran up to us ducking down with us, Jax asked, “Why do you guys get to have all the fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate explained where they had been, “We just got back from Turnbull's mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray added to Nate’s statement, quickly filling in their findings, “The reason for the Aberration? He's digging up dwarf star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back to the ship,” Sara yelled as Turnbull walked out reloading his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fired, hitting the stack of barrels just as we moved away from them. He yelled as the barrels exploded, “That's right, run, you yellow-bellied cowards!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We kept moving as he fired again hitting another stack of barrels we ran behind, “Finally! Some excitement” Mick said excitedly as he ran out to fire at Turnbulls men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara yanked me behind her as we heard, Amaya yell, “Mick, no.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nate, Jax, Ray, and I sat astride our horses looking at the train moving down the rails. “There's our train,” Nate said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loaded with enough dwarf star to punch a hole in a mountain and cut off the pass to the East,” Ray said, reminding us of the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we stop a moving locomotive,” Jax asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't. I do. I think. Yah,” Nate said before he spurred his horse into motion racing to meet the train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think,” Jax asked Ray and I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I liked him,” Ray said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, “I think he’s going to get himself killed without some help.” I sighed before urging my horse on quickly followed by Jax and Ray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nate, what are you doing, man? Hold on,” Jax said as we raced forwards trying to catch up to Nate. I quickly gave up on catching up to Nate deciding to change course. I launched myself off my horse and rocketed into the air, racing towards the train I landed on the roof steadying myself I reached for my power, shaping it I pushed it into the train. I pulled hard trying to slow the train down, I could feel the train’s speed start to give way under my power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I vaguely heard Nate over the comms, “Okay. I'm in position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And out of your mind!” Jax yelled at him over the line, “You couldn't even stop a bullet made with that stuff. That train is loaded with dwarf star, man!” I ignored them as I refocused on the train, I poured more power into it, I could tell I wouldn’t be able to stop it completely but I could slow it down enough so it hopefully wouldn’t kill Nate on impact. I felt the moment the train hit Nate, I felt as Nate’s strength added to the resistance my power was creating forcing the train to slow faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the train finally stopped I lifted off a little unsteadily and flew towards the front. I surveyed the damage to the rail as I landed by Nate at the front of the train. Nate whooped as Ray and Jax rode up to us, “Did you see that? Did you see that? Tell me you saw that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to Ray and let him help me up behind him on his horse. “Yo, that was badass, dude,” Jax told Nate as he leaned forwards over the front of his saddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totally badass,” Ray cheered him on before asking, “You all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But I stopped a train,” Nate shouted as he laughed hysterically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he's good,” Jax laughed. Looking at me then Ray, he asked, “should we tell him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” I said, “we can let him have it,” I laughed, happy that Nate was starting to build a place for himself in the team. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe just maybe he’ll make a nice addition to the pack. Then there’s Amaya, she’s stubbornly trying to keep her distance, I wonder how hard it will be to break her walls down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all laughed as Nate kept cheering, “Whoo! I stopped a train!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>